Breaking Barriers
by Y-n-Y
Summary: [AU][Yaoi][YYxY]Yami frees a boy who had his innocence doubted and brings him to live in the palace. A strong friendship starts, but would it ever turn into love?
1. A Change of Pace

Y-n-Y: Nope, this is not a repost. SEEING AS MY ACCOUNT GOT HACKED! I lost my reviews, and I lost my happiness. I enjoy writing a lot and this just f'ing pissed me off. So, this is NOT a repost... dun go reporting to FF.net saying this is one. Just please review and ignore my A/N dealing with chapter titles and such. Thank you.  
  
NEW FLASH:: I don't own Yugioh! the title or characters. I'll give the credit to the brilliant minds of TV Tokyo and the original creator Kazuki Takahashi of Studio Dice.  
  
A/N: I planned on always doing a short skit thing for the disclaimer,  
but I couldn't find a good one to do. so you'll just have to deal with  
the boring one. Sorry!  
  
Y-n-Y: Guess what?! Some gave me a title for this  
chapter and sticking to my word, I'm gonna give them  
credit! Tefla suggested 'A Change of Pace' for this  
chapter. Since she was the first to suggest a title. I'll  
take it. My next chapter is also untitled so the same will  
apply for that one: the first to suggest will get picked  
(unless I am 100% against it.) So, yeah, I re-uploaded just  
for Tefla.  
  
Japanese mini-dictionary:  
  
'Iku yo' = it's just one of the many ways to say 'let's go'  
  
'Hontou ni' = 'really'  
  
'Gomen nasai' = polite 'I'm sorry'  
  
'Bakarashii' = 'ridiculous'  
  
'Ano' = 'um'  
  
'Shihaisha-sama' = 'ruler' (a person NOT an object)  
  
'Nani' = 'what'  
  
'Demo' = 'but  
  
'Saa' = 'well'  
  
'Okaa-san' = 'mom'  
  
'Otou-san' = 'dad'  
  
'Jii-chan' = 'grandpa'  
  
'Nandemo arimasen' = 'nothing' (polite)  
  
/./ Yuugi's thoughts  
  
//.// Yami's thoughts  
  
A Change of Pace  
  
Chapter 1  
  
/Well, this dream is a little different./ A short boy walked around a market place with his two friends, Jounouchi and Anzu.  
  
"Oi, Yuugi! Look at those!" the girl named Anzu called out.  
  
Yuugi turned to see where she was pointing. It was a gold box with an Egyptian symbol on it. The symbol of 'Dark Wisdom.' Yuugi stared at the eye- shaped character.  
  
"Hey, don'tcha think the symbol looks like the one that thing the Pharaoh wears?" Jounouchi asked.  
  
Yuugi said nothing.  
  
"Yo, Yuugi, are you gonna answer me?"  
  
/This is defiantly a dream. No way would something that important be allowed to be molded on something so common./ The short boy turned to his friends and watched them vanish. /Yep, just a dream./  
  
~*~*~*~END OF DREAM~*~*~*~  
  
Yuugi woke up. /Wow, that was weird./ He slowly got up, the hard ground is a friend to no one. /How long has it been? A month? Two?/ It was two months ago Yuugi was put into the prison. His crime: running from the guards because he was an 'assassin' and was out to get the Pharaoh.  
  
CLANK!  
  
The door to the dungeon opened. Yuugi went to the bars to see who was brave enough to come down here. It wasn't a meal time, so what could I be? /Oh, no! Maybe they're here to punish me! Or maybe sentence me to death! No!/ He saw the darkened figure close the door. He was only able to make out the person's eyes, but the figure was that of a man's.  
  
/That has to be it!/ Yuugi let out a small whimper, he knew this day would come soon. The figure heard him and started walking to the imprisoned boy. Yuugi backed away from the bars. There really wasn't much room to go anywhere, but the thinking process in Yuugi's mind had been overwritten by the fear he possessed.  
  
"Why, you're just a child," the figure spoke. "Tell me, how old are you?"  
  
"I-I'm 15, sir."  
  
"As I thought. What was your crime?"  
  
"I ran from the guards."  
  
The figure's eyes narrowed. "Hontou ni? Come closer, I can't make out your face."  
  
Yuugi did as he was told. As he inched closer, the mysterious person's face also became clearer. "Ra, you resemble me!"  
  
Yuugi blinked. The young boy looked closer and saw that it was none other than Pharaoh himself. "Gomen nasai, your worshipfulness! I did not know it was you!" He threw himself to the ground.  
  
The Pharaoh looked at the boy and clucked. "Come, stand up." Yuugi stood and the Pharaoh continued to look at him. "So, they say you ran from guards?"  
  
"They thought I was going to kill you, Pharaoh."  
  
"Bakarashii! You are just a child."  
  
Yuugi looked up. "Pharaoh.?"  
  
The young Pharaoh took out a key and unlocked the door. "Come with me."  
  
Yuugi was confused. Is he free? He obediently followed, yet his arms were made off steel. "Ano. where are we going, Shihaisha-sama?"  
  
"To my palace."  
  
"Nani?!" Yuugi stopped walking. "Demo. I'm a criminal! I don't belong there!"  
  
"I told you; it's ridiculous for you to be an assassin. The gods would not punish me." The Pharaoh turned around. "Saa, it's not that far from here."  
  
/The Pharaoh thinks rather highly of himself; with all rights, too. The last attempt made on his life involved the death of an entire neighborhood./ Yuugi slowed down. /My neighborhood and my parents; gone in an instant. That was how I got caught./  
  
*~*~*FLASHBACK*~*~*  
  
"Okaa-san, why are there a lot of people outside?" young Yuugi asked as he saw the Pharaoh's army alight the small neighborhood. Yuugi looked back, but didn't see his parents or his grandpa. "Jii-chan?! Otou-san?! Okaa- san?! Where are you?!"  
  
Yuugi wandered helplessly around, trying to find his family. And he did. "NO!" Under a burning, collapsed rooftop, his parents lie, barely alive.  
  
"Yuugi, go! Run! Find Grandpa and go with him!" his father urged him.  
  
Yuugi shook his head. "No, I can't leave you here. You'll die! I have to get you out from there." He knelt next to his parents.  
  
His parents smiled at him. "Yuugi, you're our only son, you can't let the Pharaoh catch you. We love you. Go. please." his mother strained.  
  
The boy's eyes widened as he saw both of his parents go limp. "Okaa-san? Otou-san? No. NO! My parents. gone." He went to his knees and sobbed.  
  
*~*~*END OF FLASHBACK*~*~*  
  
Yuugi had completely stopped walking, lost in his memories. /My parents died by the Pharaoh's hand. This Pharaoh!/ "I cannot go with you."  
  
The Pharaoh turned. "Nani?"  
  
Yuugi backed away a bit. "I cannot go with you."  
  
"And why not? I have released you from the prison, I will not harm you."  
  
He didn't know what to do. /I can't go with him. But what can I tell him?/ "I wish not to say."  
  
The Pharaoh started to look cross. "You will tell me, or you will go back into the prison."  
  
Stuck. "Please, you have done enough. you have freed me, I do not want or need more."  
  
"Tell me, not because I'm the Pharaoh, but because I want to know."  
  
"You will not harm me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"A-about five months ago, your army burned down and destroyed a small neighborhood. It was my neighborhood. my. my parents were killed. It w-was your army, you. you killed my parents!" Yuugi went to the ground. "How could you use your powers to destroy innocent people?! No one there did anything wrong! Your attempted assassin was not from our area! And you sent people to destroy everyone there. including my parents!"  
  
"I do not control my guards' actions."  
  
Yuugi was boiling with anger. "You can control thousands of people in Egypt and yet you cannot control a few hundred men?!"  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
Yuugi looked up at the Pharaoh through watery eyes. "Motou Yuugi desu."  
  
"Well, then, Yuugi, you have three choices: you can go back to the prison or you can travel to where you please, with the chance of someone accusing you of being a curse, which is most likely to happen."  
  
"Or?"  
  
The Pharaoh smiled gently. "Or you can come to my palace and be protected from further harassment."  
  
"Either way I lose." Yuugi shook his head sadly. "Either I go back to the prison or leave now, just to go back to prison sooner or later, or I live with my parents' murderer."  
  
"It is your choice how to view things and to decide which road you travel."  
  
"There isn't much of a choice." Yuugi stood. "I. I'll go with you."  
  
The Pharaoh nodded "Iku yo."  
  
//Hmm. Yuugi's been very quiet. Not that I had expected him to be talkative, but the feeling in the air.// "What is wrong, Yuugi?"  
  
"Nandemo arimasen."  
  
He stopped suddenly. "I know something is troubling you." The boy gave the Pharaoh an angry look.  
  
"How would you feel if you were following the person who murdered your parents?" Yuugi countered.  
  
"Listen to me, Yuugi, it was not my doing. I'm not involved with my guards; they do as they think right."  
  
"Including massacring a whole village?!"  
  
"Yuugi! We are almost at my palace, will talk about that later, right now we need to be quiet to sneak in."  
  
"Sneak in?"  
  
The Pharaoh smiled. "Do you really think they'd let me go somewhere unaccompanied?"  
  
"I guess not."  
  
"Okay, just stay quiet and follow me." The pair crept around and finally made it to the palace wall. "Now, there is a set of footsteps on the side of this wall." He pointed to some extended bricks. "We use these to climb up to my room."  
  
"UP?"  
  
"Shh! Yes, up."  
  
Yuugi looked downwards. "I'm afraid of heights."  
  
"Then you go first. I can catch you if you fall."  
  
"O-okay."  
  
Yuugi placed his first foot on, then grabbed to bricks with his hands to pull himself up. "Good, now just keep going."  
  
A few minutes later, Yuugi had made it to the Pharaoh's room. "See? You could do it." The Pharaoh scrambled up after Yuugi. When he got inside, he saw Yuugi staring wide eyed at his room. Treasures filled every corner, exotic smells filled the room. "Yuugi, we'll sleep tonight and tomorrow, I will announce your presence."  
  
"Where do I sleep?"  
  
"In here, in my bed."  
  
Yuugi stuttered. "B-but."  
  
"Nothing. Unless you prefer the floor, you'll sleep in my bed."  
  
Yuugi sighed. "You don't like giving people choices, do you?"  
  
"I only do if I can't help it."  
  
Yuugi smiled. The Pharaoh left the room and returned wearing silk robes. "Here," he handed Yuugi robes. "There is a bath in there if you wish to clean off, if not you could do so in the morning."  
  
"You are too kind." Yuugi left to the room the Pharaoh had occupied. He decided to wait on the bath, but would at least clean his face, hands and feet. He went back into the bedroom and saw the Pharaoh already covered. Yuugi silently climbed into the bed and realized that two more people could have fit in the bed, too. It was the most comfortable thing the boy has ever slept on.  
  
"Comfortable?"  
  
Yuugi nodded. "I really don't know how to thank you, Pharaoh. You got me out of prison and I'm wearing a garment that would have taken me a lifetime of money to pay for."  
  
"It doesn't matter. How long were you imprisoned for?"  
  
"Since the attack on my village, well, it was actually the day after. My parents told me to run away from the guards. They knew I would get punished."  
  
The Pharaoh looked at Yuugi. "Well, as long as you're here, nothing will harm you."  
  
"Thank you, Pharaoh."  
  
The ruler of Egypt laughed. "Just call me Yami."  
  
Then both Yuugi and Yami fell asleep.  
  
Y-n-Y: Thanks for reading. Despite the crummy mood I'm in, I'll try to keep my optimism at full notch and pray FF.net might be able to fix this. Thanks. 


	2. Building Attractions

Yami-no-Yugi: Hiya! Here's my second chapter! ::brings out the trumpets:: That's right! Go me! Honestly, I've had this story half-way written before I put it up, so that's why this chapter is coming in so quickly. I don't have a next chapter completely written, but it's getting there and should be in before the weekend. I just really hope that you guys are liking my writing because I love to write! And in this chapter we'll get to see some YAOI developing! ::dances and prances like a freak::  
  
Yuugi: ::poke-poke:: Aren't you forgetting something?  
  
Yami-no-Yugi: Huh? What?  
  
Yuugi: Like your little "mini-contest"?  
  
Yami-no-Yugi: ::light bulb goes on:: Oh, that's right!  
  
Yami: ::turns off light bulb:: A waste of energy.  
  
Yami-no-Yugi: Okay. Ishi Tatsu came up with the name "Building Attractions" and since this is a combined name "Developing Attractions" submitted by The Pharoahs Light & Dark and "Building A Bridge" submitted by Tefla get credit too. I like "Building Attractions" because this chapter is where you see Yami's and Yuugi's feelings show.  
  
Yuugi: And.?  
  
Yami-no-Yugi: What?  
  
Yami: What mou hitori no ore is trying to say is that you have to say you don't own us.  
  
Yami-no-Yugi: Do I have to?  
  
Yami & Yuugi: YES!  
  
Yami-no-Yugi: Alright! I don't own Yugioh! or any of its characters. Now! On with the story!  
  
Mini Japanese dictionary:  
  
'Gomen nasai' = 'I'm sorry'  
  
'Tomodachi desu' = 'a friend' (polite)  
  
'Arigatou gozaimashita' = 'thank you' (polite)  
  
'demo' = 'but'  
  
'Hai' = 'yes'  
  
Building Attractions  
Chapter 2  
  
Yuugi woke up feeling very weird. He'd actually slept peacefully. He opened his eyes and saw Yami very close to him. He then realized he had grabbed the sleeping Pharaoh during the night. Yuugi let go quickly, but immediately missed the warmth of his body. Yami opened his eyes. "You must have had some pleasant dream." The young Pharaoh chuckled. "Around mid- night you grabbed hold of me. I tried to pull you off, but I didn't want to do anything to wake you."  
  
Yuugi flushed. "Gomen nasai."  
  
"No need." Yami got out of the bed and went to the window.  
  
Yuugi watched him. /He's been so nice. I've never heard anything good about him. Why is he so nice? Suddenly the most powerful person goes out of his way to please me? A simple prisoner? Not that I'm complaining, he doesn't seem as bad as everyone else has said./ "Pharaoh-"  
  
"Yami," he corrected.  
  
"Yami-sama, why are you doing all this for me?"  
  
"We're very much alike. We're both prisoners and unrightfully so."  
  
"You're a prisoner? If prisoners got to live like this, there'd be more criminals!"  
  
Yami smiled. "Indeed, I am a prisoner. I am the Pharaoh. I am watched every minute. Very rarely do I get to sneak away. I always have an escort nearby, even if I don't realize it."  
  
"Is that why you helped me?"  
  
Yami turned to the boy. "It was one reason."  
  
"What were the others?"  
  
The Pharaoh sighed. "I wanted someone I could talk to."  
  
"Tomodachi desu?"  
  
"I guess. You can probably imagine I have very few."  
  
Yuugi looked down, remembering his friends. "I have few, too. But when we're together, it doesn't matter. We have fun and laugh a lot. Enough fun for a hundred people." /Anzu, Jounouchi and Honda. what are you doing right now? You must be having fun, trying to forget me. I couldn't blame you if you are. There's a point where we have to stop dwelling in the past. I miss you all so much!/  
  
Yami watched as Yuugi's face went blank. //He must have a lot of things to think about.// Yami turned back to the window. He decided not to interrupt Yuugi. Realizing that Yuugi took a slight vacation, Yami went to get dressed.  
  
He returned, fully clothed in silk blue garments and gold jewelry. A solid gold, pyramid necklace completed the outfit. "Yuugi? You should get dressed, too. The meeting will start soon."  
  
"D-demo, what should I wear?"  
  
Yami pointed to a room. "In there should be clothes to fit you, wear what you like."  
  
"Arigatou gozaimashita."  
  
Yuugi fled to the designated room.  
  
//He is a good person, polite until the end. Good thing I was able to escape my guards last night. He must still be nervous around me, and he has every right to be.// Yami sighed. //The guards won't like knowing I was able to get away from them.// Yami sat and waited on the bed for the younger boy to return.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yuugi took one step into the room and gasped. He had never seen such elegant clothes in his life. He decided on a pale blue outfit slightly similar to Yami's. He emerged from the room and saw Yami on the bed. "Ph- Yami-sama, I'm ready."  
  
Yami shook his head and went into the room. He came back with some gold items and a necklace like his. "Here, put these on, too. You are the friend of a very powerful person and you must dress the part."  
  
"Hai." Yuugi did as he was told.  
  
"Now, listen, Yuugi, do not answer any questions unless they are directed only to you and answer them honestly. But most importantly you have to stay by me. That necklace may be noticed, but some people refuse to see it."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Maa, let's go."  
  
Yuugi stayed by Yami's side at all times as they walked to their destination. He kept getting weird looks by some of the people roaming the Palace.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Here we are, Yuugi." Yami stopped in front of two doors. The Pharaoh pushed them opened and mentioned for Yuugi to follow.  
  
/Wow! There must be a hundred people in here!/ Yuugi saw them bow and gave a curious eye to Yami's counterpart. /I hate it when people star at me./ They made their way to the end of the hall where Yami sat and Yuugi stood beside him. "Where is my inner council?" Yami questioned. About a half of dozen people stepped forward and knelt. "I want you to bring me the guards who burnt down a village about two months ago. If you must, force them here."  
  
"Yes, Pharaoh." They got up and left.  
  
Yuugi looked at Yami, but the Pharaoh simply sat back. "Is there anymore news about the group of immigrants?"  
  
One of the councilmen stepped forward. "Yes, your highness. They wish to talk to you whenever you have a chance to speak with them."  
  
"What is it about?"  
  
"They said it was of great importance and a lowly councilman need not know about it."  
  
"I see. Tell them I will see their leader at the end of this week. And only their leader for their refusal to convey what their intentions were."  
  
"My lord, I do not think it is wise to meet with them."  
  
"Why not? I have nothing to fear from them."  
  
"As you wish."  
  
The meeting went so on, until Yami decided to announce Yuugi's presence. "Council, this is Motou Yuugi. He is to be treated as a guest of mine for however long he wishes to remain here."  
  
One of the guards asked, "Where did you meet him?"  
  
Yami growled softly (AN: is that even possible?). "I met him yesterday inside the prison."  
  
"Your highness, you know you shouldn't go anywhere with guards. Least of all the prison."  
  
"Ah, but if I hadn't, this poor boy would have suffered a fate that is not his to suffer. He was wrongfully imprisoned. Does anyone have proof of the contrary?"  
  
No one said anything, but their thoughts were on their new guest.  
  
"Now, if that is all, I would like to show my guest around." No one said anything. "Good. Yuugi, come with me."  
  
Yuugi followed behind Yami as they walked out of the room. "Where are we going?"  
  
"Like I said, I want to show you around."  
  
"Where are we going first?" Yuugi asked excitedly.  
  
"How about the garden, it's pretty calm there."  
  
Yuugi nodded. /Is this REALLY the 'heartless' Pharaoh?/ Yuugi looked up at Yami. /Rephrase that: is this REALLY the 'heartless, handsome' Pharaoh?/ Yuugi knew he was attracted. Hook, line and sinker and all that good stuff. /First, he unintentionally kills my family, then he acts nice to me and now I'm head over heals about him. Where did it come from?/ Yuugi couldn't deny the attraction, but thought it best to hide it. /Yami said he wanted a friend. not a lover./  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami looked down at Yuugi. //He's so innocent. How could he have been accused of trying to kill me?//  
  
"Yami? I'm not gonna be here forever am I? I have people, friends that I left behind me."  
  
"Do I insult you that much?"  
  
"No, I know you didn't have a choice with the guards, but I'll be honest and say I will always think that you had some part in it. But it's just that I know they're worried about me and if they're not than they've forgotten about me." They pair stopped walking.  
  
"How about this, you stay until the end of the week. Then you may do as you wish. You can stay or leave." Yami knew he'd get his way. Every second that ticked by, Yami felt a new wave of emotions hit him. It could have been friendship, but he felt something more than that. //Love.//  
  
"Okay, until the end of this week, I will stay here." /And fall even more in love with you. How will I survive this? The wounds of a whip would fade away, but a broken heart has no cure./ "Deal?" Yuugi held out his hand.  
  
"Deal." Yami grasped his. //This is one game a intend to win. I must go talk to Bakura when I get the chance. He knows more about this than I do.// "Okay, let's get going to the garden."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yuugi found himself in a place that can only be described as heavenly. The roses, the violets. all sweet and in bloom.  
  
"You like the garden?" Yami asked.  
  
The younger boy turned to him. "Yes! It feels so good out here!"  
  
"Your majesty!" The pair turned around and saw Yami's inner councilmen appear. "We have gathered the guards you requested. They are in the front court awaiting you," the one with white hair said.  
  
"Thank you, Bakura. Mai and Seth, watch Yuugi while I go with Bakura and the others to the guards."  
  
"Yes, your highness," they said as one.  
  
"Yuugi, I'll be back shortly, stay with Mai and Seth."  
  
"Okay, Yami." The Pharaoh and his escorts left.  
  
"Hey, you're a cute kid. Yuugi, right? I'm Mai and that looming shadow over there is Seth." The blonde with violet eyes pointed to her companion.  
  
"I am NOT a looming shadow." He had brown hair and ice-blue eyes.  
  
"Just ignore him," Mai winked at Yuugi. "So where do you live?"  
  
"Well, I really don't have a home right now."  
  
"Why don't we all go set somewhere and talk. I take it you'll be here for a while and we should get to know each other."  
  
Yuugi nodded. /Meeting people will be fun and it seems I can trust them if Yami can./  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Bakura, before we continue, I need to ask you something," Yami said as his words halted Bakura.  
  
The white-haired man smirked. "So, you've fallen for that boy, huh?"  
  
"So, I'm that transparent, huh?"  
  
"Well, you did leave your strongest body guard to watch him."  
  
Yami looked around. "I need your help."  
  
"Of course, Pharaoh, what do you wish me to help you with?"  
  
"Cut the sarcasm." Yami looked down and then back up to his friend. "I made a deal with Yuugi. If he wants to go home by the end of the week than I'll let him, but I don't WANT him to want to go home."  
  
"Quite the situation you got yourself into, Yami. Just go with it. If he wants to leave then it wasn't meant to be." Bakura put his hands on Yami's shoulders. "Cheer up, Pharaoh! If you're as attractive as all the girls say, you should have no problems."  
  
"But that's not all that the girls say. I'm very well aware of the rumors in Egypt. I'm ruthless and enjoy to torture, and I'm sure Yuugi has heard all of these."  
  
"Okay, enough moping. You've got business to do right now. Let the Yuugi situation be and just act normal. That's the best thing to do."  
  
"I see I made a smart decision by letting you free, Tomb-robber. You've been a great friend."  
  
"Of course I have! And if you continue to boost my ego, I won't have anywhere to keep good advice in my head."  
  
"Okay, let's go to the guards. They have a lot of explaining to do." Yami's eyes darkened.  
  
"What did they do to you?"  
  
"Not me, Yuugi."  
  
Okay, everyone! You know the drill! Review, review, review!  
  
AN: Someone reviewed and asked how they're supposed to suggest a chapter title without reading that chapter. well, I was talking about the future. when chapter 3 gets posted it will be untitled until I get a good suggestion. 


	3. Stirring Up Feelings

To Thelma-and-Louise: I have no way to respond to you other than here and pray that you'd actually look back. First off: You e-mailed me? Well, if I didn't e-mail you back, how was I supposed to be a 'bitch' to you? That didn't make any sense to be. And another thing, I dun care much about my Neopets account, in fact, my friend had practically taken it over cuz I didn't have enough time (oh, yeah, I was STUDYING to get my grades higher as they weren't so great last semester). And I'm on the computer a lot because that is what I plan to do for a living. I love to build/repair computers and there's a big industry out there that want people who know how to do what I can. And I'm a nerd? Well, that's a new one... Um... last time I checked nerds get straight A's... sorry... but last semester I only got one 'A,' three 'B's, and two 'C's. So, a 'nerd' is not something that can describe me. Also overweight? Wow, do you know what my address is, too? I'd hardly call 10 pounds over what doctors consider normal for my height (do you know that as well?) 'overweight.' And I do have friends (god, I know how stupid that statement sounded, trust me). The problem is- ::points to father:: Most of my friends live outside of walking distance and he doesn't exactly volunteer to drive me to their house and drive me back. And the boyfriend thing? ::points to dad again:: You guessed it. He dun want his little baby growing up too fast, I guess e.e;; But I respect his wishes because he is my father and I love and respect him just as any other daughter should. And writing? Who said I wanted to be a writer when I grow up? I know I never did. Writing was something I spent my free time doing. Call it a hobby. Not everyone who has a hobby is good at it and I never said I was the best nor close to it. There are so many other people who are many times over better than I am. I can all these insults.  
  
But... you insult my last name... that drew the line. My dad's side of the family is Jewish and when they came to America they had to change their last name. I know the history of my ancestors very well. I can tell you the day, the great-aunts and great-uncles I would have had, died and I could tell you exactly which 'death camp' it was at. It took my grandmother over 20 years to change it back to the original name. And you know why? Because people who think they have almighty power (yes, I am comparing you to Hitler because you think you know everything, but I have already proven you wrong and the world had proven Hitler wrong as well) can kill off what they think is an 'inferior' race. Now, back to your e-mail thing; Last time I checked, no one is perfect. I get many e-mails (unfortunately mostly junk), and sometimes I click the check box for 'select all' and I don't see good mail sometimes. You're not the first person whose e-mail I've deleted. Now, continue to harass me if you will. I could care less about what one or two people think of me. The bottom line is this: if you want an apology for being a bitch to you (but I still dun know how that's possible if I never wrote you back...) then fine, I'm sorry. I purposely do not try to make people mad or angry at me unless you do so first.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami-no-Yugi: Nope, sorry. I don't own Yugioh. yet.  
  
Yuugi: Yet? What does she mean by that?  
  
Yami-no-Yugi: It means that I will one day own YOU! ::evil laughter::  
  
Yami: Aibou belongs to me!  
  
Yami-no-Yugi: Me!  
  
Yami: Me!  
  
Yami-no-Yugi: Me!  
  
Yami: Me!  
  
Yami-no-Yugi: Me!  
  
Yami: Me!  
  
Yuugi: Will you guys cut it out?  
  
Both: NO!  
  
Yami-no-Yugi: Um, I don't know much about Malik (mainly because he hasn't appeared on TV yet) expect he's some kinda maniac (well at least his Yami is) and it wouldn't really fit with my fic, so, he's gonna be a nice in this fic. Also. This chapter IS complete. it's not just a little teaser anymore. Have fun reading!  
  
Mini-Japanese Dictionary:  
  
'jaa ne' = 'bye'  
  
'ne' = 'hey'  
  
'naze' = 'why'  
  
/./ = Yuugi's thoughts  
  
//.// = Yami's thoughts  
  
Stirring Up Feelings (Thank you Tefla for the chapter name!) Chapter 3  
  
"So, Yuugi, what brings you here?" Mai asked.  
  
Yuugi looked away. "I was in prison and Yami freed me."  
  
"How'd someone like you taken to prison? You seem too innocent for that."  
  
"I was accused of being an assassin. The guards burnt down my town and I ran. They were looking for the real assassin and found me instead."  
  
*~*~*FLASHBACK*~*~*  
  
Yuugi got off the ground and looked around. Flames poked out of every house.  
  
"Yuugi!"  
  
He turned around at the call and saw a blond run toward him. "Jounouchi! What are you doing? We have to go!"  
  
His friend got closer to Yuugi and saw the two bodies on the floor. "Y-your parents?"  
  
Yuugi nodded. "We must get out of here! The guards are coming!"  
  
A thunderous sound of horses came towards the two boys. Yuugi took of his coat and laid it over his parents' heads. "Good-bye."  
  
They started running.  
  
*~*~*END OF FLASHBACK*~*~*  
  
"Ah, so that's why Yami wanted us to find those guards," Mai observed.  
  
"I don't know why he bothered. It won't change anything. My parents will always be dead. Killing more people won't solve anything."  
  
"I don't think Yami would kill them," Seth spoke up.  
  
"You must know that Yami doesn't control the guards-" Mai started.  
  
"I already know. But he should be able to if he's so powerful."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It's time for a few things to change," Yami began. "You all have done something completely unlawful. Do any of you deny burning down a village?" Pause. "Do any of you deny throwing an innocent person in jail?" Pause. Yami smiled a little. "Good. Now that we are all in agreement, I have new rule for all of you. Any action of punishment must be told to me first. Anyone who refuses gets to spend some time in prison. Now that this is settled, continue on with whatever you were doing." The guards bowed and left.  
  
"Well, that was nice. I figured you were going to send them to their deaths for harming a hair on Yuugi's head."  
  
"Bakura, be quiet." Yami looked around. "Where'd Malik go off to?"  
  
"He started to find your speech boring, so he went off to find Mai and Seth."  
  
"Well, let's get back to them."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, you and Jounouchi pulled that off?" Mai asked.  
  
"Yeah, he talked me into it and I was glad he did. The look on my Grandpa's face was priceless when he thought there was an evil spirit roaming the house." Yuugi giggled a little.  
  
"Seth, Mai!"  
  
The two turned their heads as did Yuugi. "Who's that?"  
  
"That's Malik," Seth spoke.  
  
"I had to get away from Yami. he started on this really long speech that was putting me to sleep. Bakura stayed with him though," the blond haired lavender eyed explained.  
  
"Poor Bakura," Mai commented.  
  
Malik smiled easily. "He'll live." Malik turned his attention. "And who is this?"  
  
"I'm Motou Yuugi." The younger boy bowed.  
  
"Ahh! So you must be that 'innocent person' Yami was rambling on about. You're quite lucky." Malik ruffled Yuugi's hair.  
  
"Who's lucky?" Everyone's attention went to the owner of the voice. Yami walked up to them with Bakura behind him.  
  
"Little Yuugi is," Mai supplied.  
  
Yami smiled. //Of course he is.// He turned to Yuugi. "Ready to go?"  
  
"Mm-hm."  
  
"Mind if we join you, Yami?" Malik asked.  
  
The Pharaoh turned to Bakura with 'help' written all over his face. "Actually, Yami told me some work we have to do, so we don't have any free time right now." Bakura motioned them to follow him. "Jaa ne!"  
  
Yami looked at them gratefully. //Four days until the end of the week.//  
  
Yuugi looked at Yami. "What happened with those guards?"  
  
"I just let them get used to a new rule."  
  
"You didn't kill them?" Yuugi started at the Pharaoh, wide-eyed.  
  
Yami looked surprised. "You thought I would sentence them to death?"  
  
The smaller boy blushed and nodded. "Sorry."  
  
Yami sighed. "You don't believe I'm not heartless?" He looked at Yuugi. "I'm still the monster that killed your parents?"  
  
/He's right. I'm so quick to believe the worst of him. But that's all that I've heard about him./ He heard Yami start to walk away. "Wait, Yami! I didn't mean to offend you. But."  
  
"It's okay, Yuugi." Yami's eyes softened. "I know it's hard to face your parents' death and it's easy to place blame on someone."  
  
"It just wanna go back home and let everything return to the way it was."  
  
Yami physically felt his heart break. //He wants to go home. To be with his friends.//  
  
Yuugi sat on one of the benches. "I wasn't even able to attend my parents' funeral." He put his head in his hands. "I miss them," he added almost to himself.  
  
Yami saw a tear slide down the boy's cheek. He took a seat next to Yuugi. "I'm sorry, Yuugi."  
  
Yuugi looked up at him, tears running freely. The boy threw his arms around Yami, who was completely surprised by the action. //He's so small and vulnerable. An image of innocence.// Yami put his arms around Yuugi and let him sob on his chest. //I can't deny him his right to go home if he wants to. But I WILL have the rest of the week with him.// "Okay, Yuugi. Cheer up." Yami wiped a couple tears away. "Remember, in four days you can go home if you want."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Pharaoh's words drew Yuugi back into reality. /Four days? Four days to be with Yami. And forget falling in love. I AM in love. But I can't just forget my friends. I won't let my judgment be swayed because I'm in love./ Yuugi looked into Yami's crimson eyes and Yami to his. He saw something flicker in them, like Yami just realized something. "You know I'm not going to stay, don't you?" Yami looked shocked for a second. "Yes, Yuugi, I know this." Yami turned his head away. "Let's go eat, you must be hungry." The Pharaoh got up and Yuugi followed silently, wiping his eyes from the threat of more tears.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mmm! Yami, this is delicious!" Yuugi said as he took the first bite.  
  
Yami laughed. "I'm glad you like it."  
  
"What is this? Do I hear the Pharaoh laughing?"  
  
Yami rolled his eyes. "Bakura. what brings you here?"  
  
"Well, we we're going to go to the city and figured Yuugi might want to join us."  
  
"If Yuugi wants to."  
  
"Actually, I'd rather not." Everyone looked at Yuugi. "Maybe later. I'm a little tired." /Liar. You just want to be around Yami./  
  
"Then perhaps you want to go with us, Yami?" Bakura asked. Three other people appeared behind Bakura. Yuugi recognized them as Seth, Mai and Malik.  
  
/Well, if Yami was going./  
  
"I don't want to leave him here alone."  
  
"Then I'll go, too." Yuugi looked embarrassed. "I don't want to be a burden to be worried about. So, if Yami wants to go, I'll go, too."  
  
Malik and Mai exchanged looks. They knew something was up with Yami and Yuugi.  
  
"Are you sure, Yuugi?" Yami asked.  
  
Yuugi nodded. "If you want to go." The smaller boy looked up at the Pharaoh.  
  
"Let's go then."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bakura, Seth, Mai, Malik, Yuugi and Yami walked down the streets. They had disguised themselves so people wouldn't recognize them in the city. For hours, Yuugi looked at all the shops and was amazed with what he saw. Jewels and fine clothing decorated the streets. They didn't buy much, except food for lunch.  
  
As Yuugi walked by a stand, a golden box caught his eye. /It's like that one in my dream!/ He ran over to it.  
  
"Yuugi, where are you going?" the disguised Pharaoh asked as he followed the boy.  
  
Yuugi pointed to the box. "I saw that in my dream once. I dreamt it the same day you found me."  
  
"And it has the symbol of the Pharaoh on it," Bakura added.  
  
"May I help you?" the shopkeeper asked.  
  
"Yes, where did you find that gold box?" Yami asked.  
  
"Oh, that? It was brought in to trade for money. I don't ask many questions, but I did find out that it once belonged to the Pharaoh's family. That's why it has that symbol on it."  
  
"You risk a lot by having that in your store," Yami said.  
  
The shopkeeper smiled. "What are the chances of the Pharaoh coming into my store?" Then he walked away.  
  
Everyone smiled and Yuugi started giggling at the irony. "Little does he know," Mai said.  
  
"Well, I say we buy it. If it does belong to 'the Pharaoh's family' Yami should have it, right?" Bakura said. "Hey, you!" He got the shopkeepers attention. "How much for it?"  
  
The shopkeeper named off his price and the group left the store with the golden box. Yami was looking thoroughly at the box not saying anything.  
  
"I think Yami likes his new toy," Bakura teased.  
  
Yami still didn't respond.  
  
"I think we should get back," Seth said. Everyone nodded as the walking had taken its effect on the group.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They made it back to the palace and Yuugi followed Yami to his room while the others went their separate ways. Yami settled on a seat by the window and Yuugi on the bed. "Ne, Yami, what happened to your parents?"  
  
Yami kept looking out the window. "They were killed. Assassinated."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
The Pharaoh sighed. "I was about eight when it happened, but I didn't learn about it until I was fourteen. By that time I had settled myself quite well as Pharaoh. All I've heard was that it was at night while they were outside in the garden."  
  
"The garden?"  
  
"Yes, I allow very few people there for that reason. That's also why it's one of the quietest places to be." They were silent for a while. "The guards never caught the assassin." Yami turned to look at Yuugi and nodded as if answering an unspoken question. "The person that tried to kill me was the same person that killed my parents." He sighed. "I had given all my guards strict orders to follow. Especially with assassination attempts. I think that is why you got caught. The guards thought only someone linked to the assassination would have ran."  
  
"But they still didn't have to destroyed the whole village," Yuugi protested.  
  
Yami nodded and picked up the box to look at it again. "You said you saw it in your dream?" Yuugi nodded. The Pharaoh got up and went to Yuugi. "Here." He held out the box. "Take it."  
  
"Naze?"  
  
"Because if you aren't going to stay then I want you to have something to remember me, not as a Pharaoh, but a friend."  
  
Yuugi hesitantly took the box. "Thank you, Yami." /Even if you didn't give me this box, there'd be no way I could forget you. You never forget the ones you love, right?/  
  
AN: I got a comment from Silver_Wolf because I was having the characters talk in Japanese while they're in Egypt and, while I wish I did, I don't know ancient Egyptian, but I do know a little Japanese. And take Shaadi (I don't know if that's the correct spelling), I bet that in the Japanese version (it was the episode after Yami/Yuugi beat Pegasus) he was speaking full Japanese to Pegasus while Pegasus was in Egypt. But, hey, it's a fanfic and I plan to let my mind take my writing as far as it likes. But if anyone DOES know Ancient Egyptian words, I'd be happy to hear 'em!  
  
ALSO!  
  
To tefla: as for what's in the box you're gonna have to wait. MWAH HA HA!!!  
  
To loanshark: yes there is going to be a Ryou in here plus more pairings. ::Thinking dirty thoughts:: stop that!!  
  
To Asian Angel 12: Ryou WILL meet Bakura, don't worry. I've got plans for them. ::evil laughter ensues::  
  
Just to let you know, I like to update every so often because of reviews and such, so even though ff.net doesn't show I updated the fic by re- uploading a chapter chances are I did. So you might want to check for updates every so often. it's just a suggestion.  
  
That's all for now. I'm working on the fourth chapter so don't worry! And thank you all for reviewing! ::shiny eyes:: you're all such wonderful people!  
  
To agentpudge: thank you for the Egyptian word for "hello" (BTW it's izeak) but thank you VERY much. 


	4. Words From The Heart

NEW Review Responses:  
  
Charmeleon: Well, as I'll explain below, this is a repost, but I decided not to edit my original documents and instead I'm reposting them as I originally wrote them. Sorry for confusing you.  
  
Nek0-chan: Thanks for your review. I'm pretty much over the whole thing and just want to get on with my writing. I dun remember if you've reviewed either (this *did* have quite a lot reviews) but sooner or later the responses to reviewers will show up and then you could find out (I really dun feel like looking through every document, kinda tedious) but they'll appear soon.  
  
Katya Motou: o.o;; Like I said, I'm over that and just want to ignore it. My account wasn't deleted, it was hacked into and the people deleted my stories. I am also very saddened that Edmondia Dantes also had her account taken because I love all her stories. Thank you for your review, I'm glad you think I do a good job ^_^  
  
Pachelbel: Thank you (dang, I've saying that a lot... I wish there were other synonyms for that phrase). And the rage has passed so I'll be happily updating (and adding a new story soon ^_^V) and hoping I can at least get half the reviews this story had previously. But I've seen with other writers who are forced to repost that the second time around hardly does justice. But I appreciate it. ^^  
  
Sabby^_~: Lol... thanks, I'll try my best ^_^V  
  
Koishii No Tenshi: Arigatou (ok, maybe not a synonym for 'Thank you,' but I think a foreign language counts) Your review did cheer me up (although it took me this long to update) but all the reviews I got were nothing but support and I'm really thankful for that ^^  
  
Tefla: ::glomps:: YAY!!!!! Okies... I'm done now... ::points:: she was my 1st reviewer for this story. Okies, now I'm really finished. I can't really call your review a review tho... oh well, I enjoyed it just the same ^_^V  
  
Mish: Yesh, I was very happy when I found that out. I reported many times and I'm glad action was taken.  
  
Hime no Ichigo: ::nod nod:: I did do a bit of revising and adding in scenes, but I'm not going to anymore (only the first 2 or 3 chappies were re-worked on) because of a certain incident.  
  
Sherry-chan: OP me! (as I'm writing this I am currently not OP-ed and you're not in the main channel... it's quite lonely in there) Anywho... thanks for reviewing ^_^ And here's the update ^^  
  
Y-n-Y: Hey, everyone, just wanted to add a little thing thanking everyone for reviewing; it was quite a disappointment to lose this story, but now I'm happy it's getting a good response from readers. Remember this is a REPOST, due to my account being stolen, so anything that has deadlines and etc... obviously do not count. That includes suggesting/voting on chapter titles. This story (and the next two that take place after this) have been completely written, so I'm most likely going to do weekly updates and I'll eventually get through everything once again. Thanks for your patience and positive feedback! And now, on with the original post:  
  
Yami-no-Yugi: Well, it's night, so you know what that means!  
  
Yuugi: No, what?  
  
Yami: Yuugi, it's means Yami-no-Yugi's mind is in the gutter.  
  
Yuugi: Huh?  
  
Yami: //too innocent//  
  
Yami-no-Yugi: Yep! Yep! It's time! The rating of the story may have to go up in the next chapter. He. he. I'm not a good lemon writer so don't expect any from me, but I AM good at giving hints and making a story all fluffy 'n' nice. At least I think I am. the last chapter sorta ended day one and now there's three more days to fill. I'm in a really evil mood, so excuse some of the angst you find in here. But it's still gonna be on the fluffy side. So, go! Quit reading this stupid author note and read my story.  
  
Yuugi: What, no disclaimer?  
  
Yami-no-Yugi: Yuugi, do you and Yami make out on TV?  
  
Yuugi: ::blushes:: no.  
  
Yami-no-Yugi: There you go. I DON'T own Yugioh. If I did they'd have to make a special hentai channel for it to be on TV.  
  
Translations:  
  
Anata wa aishiteru = (literally) As for you I love. I -kun = addresses someone as an equal Ojii-chan = Grandpa  
  
Words From The Heart (thanks Burning-Yami-Rain)  
  
Chapter 4  
  
That night Yuugi and Yami slept once again sharing the same bed. Neither would have complained. Yami enjoyed feeling Yuugi's warmth and Yuugi felt extremely safe near the Pharaoh.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yuugi woke up before Yami did and realized he had once again grabbed Yami. /I don't think he minds./ The younger boy buried his head in Yami's back and breathed in. /He smells good./  
  
"Yuugi."  
  
He stiffened. /Oh, no!/  
  
"Anata wa." Pause. "Aishiteru."  
  
Yuugi pulled his arms back. /No. He can't! He can't love me!/ He got out of bed and stood by the window. /Yami, how could you do this? I thought it would be so easy to leave here. I thought I could leave, live with a broken heart for a while and then get on with my life. But now that I know I have a chance. it's not fair!/  
  
"Yuugi? What are you doing up?" Yami mumbled from the bed.  
  
"I c-couldn't sleep." /He doesn't even realize he said it./ "Sorry to wake you."  
  
The Pharaoh got out of the bed and walked to Yuugi. "The sunrise always calms me. It shows a new beginning. But which each new beginning is a new choice." Yami smiled mischievously. "And since there are no meetings today, we have some choices to make." Yuugi showed no interest. He was still thinking about what Yami said. "We can go back to the city or we can hang around with everyone inside the palace."  
  
The younger boy paid no attention. "Say, Yami," Yuugi said, all of a sudden. "Do you l-" Yuugi was interrupted by a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in," Yami commended.  
  
Bakura walked in and looked at the Pharaoh and Yuugi. "Was I interrupting?"  
  
"No, what is it?" Yami asked.  
  
"Well, you know the immigrants that are supposed to be coming at the end of the week?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, they're here."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami and Yuugi got dressed quickly. "Yuugi? Are you done?"  
  
Yuugi put on the necklace that Yami had him wear to protect himself. "Yes."  
  
Yuugi entered into the bedroom and his jaw almost dropped. /He has more gold on than I could ever dream of!/  
  
"Let's go, Yuugi."  
  
Yuugi followed the Pharaoh. "Where are we going, Yami?"  
  
"We're going to meet the immigrants. They have explaining to do. They are not supposed to be here until the end of the week."  
  
"What's so bad about that? So they're three days early."  
  
//Yes, but I wanted to spend those three days with you, not negotiating. Well, the sooner I see them, the sooner I can be rid of them.// "They've been very difficult these past weeks."  
  
The two boys reached the palace gates and saw a group of people on the other side. Guards stood between Yami and Yuugi and the immigrants when the gate was opened. It was then that Yuugi saw them. His eyes widened and a smile spread on his face. "Jounouchi-kun?!" He ran pass the guards. All of that morning's questions faded away.  
  
"Yuugi!" Yami called after him, but the boy paid him no heed.  
  
"Yuugi?" the blonde asked in amazement as he saw the tri-hair colored boy run to him. "You're alive?!"  
  
Yuugi stopped right before Jounouchi. "Yes! I didn't expect to see you here, Jounouchi-kun."  
  
Jounouchi smiled. "Not just me, Yuugi! Anzu and Honda are here. Even Marik journeyed with us. And you know how he loves to travel."  
  
Yuugi giggled. "What about Ry-?"  
  
He smiled. "Yep! He returned a week ago."  
  
"He was gone for that long?"  
  
Yami looked at the two boys confused. //These are Yuugi's friends?// Yami smiled sadly. //Well, there goes the three last days. He'll want to stay with them.// Yami walked up to them, but didn't acknowledge him. That hurt the Pharaoh.  
  
Finally, Yuugi realized Yami's presence and the proud Pharaoh offered a forced smile. "Oh! Jounouchi-kun, this is Yami, he rescu-"  
  
Yami cut him off. "It's okay, Yuugi. I already know him. These are the people I was talking about."  
  
Yuugi's friend frowned. "Really and what did he say, Yuugi?"  
  
The short boy looked uncomfortable. "Not much really. Just that he was surprised you showed up early."  
  
"Uh-huh. Well, you can't blame us. He's been dodging this meeting for a long time now."  
  
/Jounouchi-kun was always more involved with our town's politics and stuff. Everyone else was, too. I just didn't get it./ "So, where is everyone?"  
  
"They went to go look around. They said that they'd return at mid-day."  
  
"Well, until then, why don't you come join us?" Yami asked.  
  
Jounouchi looked surprised. "In the palace?"  
  
"Where else?"  
  
"C'mon, Jounouchi-kun! We could show you around. You can meet Mai and Seth, even Malik! Say yes, please?" Yuugi begged.  
  
"Sure, sure, Yuugi. We need to catch up on lost time."  
  
The three of them walked into the palace.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
".and so now, Yami's letting me stay with him till the weekend," Yuugi said excitedly.  
  
"So you still plan on staying for that long?" Yami asked, surprised.  
  
Yuugi nodded. "Yeah, I told you I would right?"  
  
Yami nodded. "Come, Jounouchi, I'll show you to your room." //Yuugi looks so happy right now. A lot happier than I've seen him.//  
  
They reached a room not far from Yami's and Yuugi's. Jounouchi opened the door and gasped. "Thank you, Pharaoh!"  
  
The Pharaoh just smiled. "Don't think of it. Now, I'll leave you two here. You must have lots to talk about."  
  
"But, Yami." Yuugi started.  
  
Yami shook his head. "It's okay, I have things I need to do anyway. I'll come get you when your companions arrive." And he left the room.  
  
//I should have just let him go on the first night. He'd be with his friends a lot sooner.// Yami walked into his throne room and sat heavily in his throne.  
  
"What do we have here? A sulking Pharaoh? I haven't seen you done that since you were a kid."  
  
"Bakura, I am not in a happy mood."  
  
Bakura recognized the seriousness in his friend's voice. "I'm missing something, aren't I?"  
  
"Yes. Those immigrants are Yuugi's friends."  
  
"And you've given up on him?"  
  
"What else am I to do? I love him too much to deny him his happiness."  
  
Bakura frowned. "So, what are you going to do?"  
  
Yami looked away.  
  
"You're gonna push him away? Is that it?" the white haired man said.  
  
"It's easier for him to forget me. I can't just be his friend. It would hurt me too much. I'm not prepared to take another stab a pain from a loved one. My parents' loss was enough for me." Yami closed his eyes. "Yes, this is the best way."  
  
Bakura walked up to him and grabbed Yami by his cape and pulled him to a standing position. The Pharaoh's eyes snapped open. "Bakura."  
  
"Listen to me, Yami. You need to understand something. Love is a scarce thing in your position. If you pass this chance up, what are the chances something this wonderful is gonna happen again? I don't think you've looked at the whole picture yet, Yami, because if you did you'd see what I mean. No matter how far you push him away, you never forget those you love." Bakura dropped his hold. "Make the right decision, Yami." And then he left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, what happened to you, Yuugi?" Jounouchi asked.  
  
"I already told you, I was caught and thrown into prison. But Yami rescued me."  
  
Jounouchi sighed as he saw the look in his friend's eyes when he mentioned the Egyptian ruler. "Yuugi, are you in love with the Pharaoh?"  
  
His friend's eyes widened. "No. Well, yes." Yuugi look down. "I know I don't have a chance with him, Jounouchi-kun. You don't have to tell me."  
  
"Oh, come on, Yuugi! You're gonna give up? That's not like you."  
  
Yuugi shrugged. "I know when to give up before I lose." /And lose the rest of my heart to him./  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
Yuugi thought about that morning.  
  
*~*~*FLASHBACK*~*~*  
  
"Yuugi. Anata wa. Aishiteru."  
  
*~*~*END OF FLASHBACK*~*~*  
  
"I just can't."  
  
"Can't what? Love him?"  
  
"Yes. I can't let myself love him," Yuugi said sadly.  
  
"Yuugi."  
  
"Just drop it, Jounouchi-kun, please?"  
  
His friend looked doubtful. "Fine. You'll let me know if you need my help, right?"  
  
"Of course." Yuugi looked through the window in Jounouchi's room. "So, how was the funeral?"  
  
"It was very beautiful. The survivors decided to make a big ceremony for everyone who died."  
  
"What about Ojii-chan? Did he make it?"  
  
"Yes, but he didn't travel with us here."  
  
"Why not?" Yuugi asked. His Grandpa was active for someone his age, he could have easily made it.  
  
"He's sick."  
  
Yuugi leaned forward. "Is he gonna be alright?"  
  
The blond nodded. "Yeah, the doctor said he needed some rest."  
  
Yuugi sighed. "Good. I can't wait to see him."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The others arrived as planned and Yuugi was excited to see them all. Everyone eat lunch together at the palace. Marik and Malik ate side by said with Ryou and Bakura across from them respectively. (AN: Meaning Marik and Ryou sat across from each other and Malik and Bakura the same way.) Yami and Yuugi sat next to each other and the rest just huddled together.  
  
Everyone decided not to do any business until the weekend as planned because they wanted to talk to Yuugi and get caught up. And Yami, conveniently, disappeared from sight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Soon the day turned into night and Yami waited for Yuugi to show up. But even after the first stars came out, Yuugi did not enter their room. Yami gave up and got undressed and into bed. After the first couple minutes, Yami began missing Yuugi's warmth beside him. He closed his eyes in shame. Not since his parent's death has he shed a tear and he wouldn't start now. //I knew this would happen. That's why Yuugi must go. And soon. I'm just hurting myself.// Yami opened his eyes to realize that shutting them did not stop the tears from falling. He quickly wiped them away. He couldn't fall asleep though. He had grown accustomed, even with just two nights, to having Yuugi in bed with him.  
  
The Pharaoh, too caught up in his thoughts, did not hear his bedroom door open. Yuugi stood in the doorway. "Yami?" He saw the body in the bed stiffen. "Sorry, I didn't realize how late it was."  
  
"It's okay, they're your friends and you haven't seen them, in a long time."  
  
Yuugi heard the strained voice as he closed the door behind him. "Where you waiting up for me?" Yuugi asked as he undressed.  
  
"No, it's just been a busy day and I have a lot of things on my mind."  
  
"Oh." The boy got into the bed next to Yami. "What were you thinking about?"  
  
//You.// "Your friends. They seem nice and loyal to you."  
  
"Where were you? They all wanted to talk to you."  
  
"I was here. Thinking."  
  
Yuugi giggled. "That's all you seem to be doing today, Yami. You've got to lighten up." There was no reply. "Yami, remember when I was talking this morning, but Bakura interrupted me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I wanted to ask you something." /I need to know. Did he really mean it? Or was it just one of those crazy dreams you never remember having?/  
  
"Go ahead, Yuugi. I won't lie to you."  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
Yami stared at the wall in front of him. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"This morning, before you woke up, you talked in your sleep. And you said you loved me. Is it true?"  
  
Yami was stuck. He just told Yuugi he wouldn't lie. But the truth could hurt. The fear of rejection was something not even the Pharaoh was immune to. //I can't lie to him.// Yami closed his eyes and waited for the pain to come. "Yes. It's true."  
  
He felt Yuugi scoot closer. "Yami, can I tell you something, too?"  
  
"Yes." //Just don't hurt me, please.//  
  
"I love you, too." And that was all it took for Yami's heart to break.  
  
Yami-no-Yugi: ::wipes tears away:: I'm so sad! It wasn't supposed to go that way! It was supposed to be-  
  
Yuugi: What are you complaining about? YOU wrote it.  
  
Yami-no-Yugi: I know, but I can't help the way my mind works.  
  
Yuugi: Why doesn't that sound right?  
  
Yami: Because it doesn't make any sense.  
  
AN: Hey, so far, if you can tell, he pairings I've decided on are YY/Y YB/R YM/M, but I don't know what I should so about Seth, Jounouchi, Mai and Anzu. Should it be S/J and M/A or S/A and J/M? I don't really pay much attention to those people. I'm mainly a hikari/yami writer. So I'll take a vote. You have until 11-22-02 to vote after that no one counts. I have to make a deadline so I can actually write the next chapter.  
  
I hope you liked this chapter. I think it's gonna be one of my favorites for this story. So, review please, I really enjoy reading what you have to say and knowing that you all want more. I accept flames. Hey, what else am I supposed to use to roast my marshmallows with in this cold weather?  
  
And also instead of deleting my rant, I'm gonna add it to the end of this chapter.  
  
::Yami-no-Yugi's rant::  
  
Okay. I don't know how many of you reading this lives in America. but this morning they had the first episode of Yugioh with Malik in it. I was SO excited, but guess what the dubbers just HAD to do? They went and ruined Malik's voice! ::Wildly screams:: If you've ever heard Malik in Japanese, you'll know what I'm talking about. I've heard all the characters in Japanese and some of the dubbing is good, but I just feel sorry for Malik. And for Otogi or "Duke" as he's gonna be known in English. Dubbers just really know how to mess up great vocal talents don't they? Anyway. I just needed to rant a little. sorry if I disturbed your reading.  
  
To Lirial Raito: I agree! The fans SHOULD have a choice on the people who dub animes.  
  
To hecate-19: Whew! I'm glad they decided to keep his name a Malik! I didn't hear a lot about the name changes except the Terrance one. But I'm glad someone told me it was gonna be his Japanese name.  
  
To KaTyA: No, they didn't call him Terrance. They didn't call him anything, infact. But as I said above his name's gonna be Malik.  
  
Yami-no-Yugi: It seems to me that the people who reviewed agree with me on Malik's voice. I HATE it! I'd rather watch the Japanese episodes WITHOUT subtitles then listen to Malik's English voice! And I will be VERY upset if Malik's name is gonna change to Terrance! This is the second time I heard it! If his name gets changed to Terrance I am going on a Yugioh strike!  
  
Yuugi: Don't you think that's a bit drastic?  
  
Yami-no-Yugi: NO!  
  
Yuugi: You'll still write, right?  
  
Yami-no-Yugi: Of course.  
  
Yuugi: Oh, that's okay then. 


	5. Game of Love

NEW RESPONSES:  
  
Sherry-chan: XD *is still laughing from your review*  
  
Fin-Phoenix: Thanks for reading and I'm glad you like my story ^^  
  
Katya Motou: Ehh, I like having the old responses... I'm a big pack rat, I like to keep things as they originally were, and with as many files as I have, I'd rather not have to duplicate them ^^; But I hope you have fun reading this the second time through, maybe it'll be better than the first? ^^;  
  
Sarah Harvey: Lol, I'll try to update whenever I can, it's just so annoying because I need to find time to update everything, otherwise I'll get lazy and keep updating the same story, but not the others.  
  
Yugi-obsessed: Thanks, I'm happy that you like reading this ^.^  
  
metallicbubbles: Hehe... I liked that chapter, too ^^;  
  
Digimagic: o.o;; Eh, I'm not that good... but I'm happy that you enjoy my stories and sorry that you couldn't find me for a bit... I didn't create an account for a while after my old one was taken.  
  
Kittani: Lol... I'll try ^^;  
  
~*~*~  
  
Yami-no-Yugi: Okay, it's time to make everything right. This chapter's gonna be good, I promise!  
  
Yuugi: Yeah, yeah. it's gonna be full of angst and you know it.  
  
Yami-no-Yugi: Don't listen to him, I plan to have this chapter be as fluffy as a cotton ball. It won't be lemon, but it will be limeish. (is that a word?) It's pretty obvious it could be a lemon, if you just fill in the blanks.  
  
Yuugi: :: rolls his eyes ::  
  
Yami-no-Yugi: Anyway. onto the fic!  
  
Japanese dictionary  
  
wakarimasu = I know (polite)  
  
-kun = addresses someone as an equal  
  
saa = well...  
  
arigatou = thank you (informal)  
  
BTW: I don't own Yugioh (I think I made that clear in the last four chapters.)  
  
Game Of Love (thanks to ::drum roll:: Tefla!)  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Yuugi felt Yami stiffen as he spoke. He got the feeling that Yami wanted to be alone. "I'm sorry," he whispered as he got out of the bed and opened the door. /Wakarimasu, Yami. I was hoping you wouldn't love me, too. Now everything's gonna be harder for us./ Yuugi closed the door and rushed to Jounouchi's room, unaware of the tears on his cheeks. As he knocked on the door he wiped the tears away.  
  
"Hold on!" Yuugi heard a voice call from within. A second later, Jounouchi opened the door. "Yuugi? What are you doin' here? I thought you went to sleep."  
  
"Well, I can't sleep."  
  
"What about the Pharaoh? You could talk to him," Jounouchi suggested. Yuugi looked down to hide his face. "Oh, I see. C'mon on in, Yuugi! Seth's still here, so you can talk to him, too."  
  
Yuugi walked into the room and saw Seth sitting in the corner chair. "Hello, Yuugi. What's this I hear about Yami?"  
  
"You know?"  
  
Seth laughed. "Of course, everyone does. It's been obvious to everyone that knows Yami."  
  
"So, what's wrong, Yuugi?" the blonde asked.  
  
The boy sat on the bed. "I told him."  
  
Jounouchi looked at his smaller friend. "What did he say?"  
  
Yuugi started crying, startling Seth and Jounouchi. "He said. he said he loved me, too!"  
  
Jounouchi looked confused. "I don't get it."  
  
Seth sighed. "Yami told Bakura about this. Yami said that he didn't want to keep Yuugi here because he wanted to join his friends again. He said he wouldn't tell Yuugi his feelings because it would hurt more when they parted." Seth smiled at Jounouchi. "But that won't be such a problem, right, Jounouchi?"  
  
Yuugi looked up just in time to see his friend blush. "Jounouchi-kun?"  
  
"Well, you see. um. I'm gonna be staying here."  
  
"You are?! Why?"  
  
The blond smiled. "'Cause Seth asked me to. We just met, but. well, you know how it works, Yuugi."  
  
Seth looked at Yuugi. "You should do what you want to do. Not what you should do. Just forget the consequences and do what you like."  
  
"But I can't leave Ojii-chan. I have to do what's right."  
  
Yuugi stood up to leave the room. But as he was leaving he heard Seth. "Yami told you about his parents, right? He's still not over it. If you're going to leave, don't hurt him."  
  
Yuugi nodded, then left. /I just wish all my problems would go away. There's going to be no happiness for me and Yami, we both know that./  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Do you think they'll ever get together, Seth?" Jounouchi asked.  
  
"Only if Yami quiets trying to be all noble. I guess we're just lucky we don't have as big of a heart as those two."  
  
Jounouchi walked behind Seth's chair and put his arms around him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
//What was I thinking?// Yami mentally hit himself. //This won't be pretty in the morning. The Pharaoh got out of bed. //Still night. I wonder where Yuugi went off to.// He put on his robes and left for Bakura's room. //He'll knock some sense into me.//  
  
He quickly made his way to Bakura's room. He opened the door without knocking and saw Bakura. "Bakura.?" //But, no. Bakura doesn't have those eyes. It's Ryou. I think that's what Yuugi called him.//  
  
The boy shook his head. "No, it's me Ryou. Bakura's taking a shower."  
  
Yami shook his head. //Just like Bakura to like someone who looks like himself. That narcissist.// "Maybe you could help me."  
  
"I will try, Pharaoh."  
  
"No, no, 'Yami' is fine." He started pacing. "You've known Yuugi a long time right?"  
  
Ryou nodded.  
  
"Ah, I see you've met my new roommate, Yami." Bakura emerged wearing only a robe making Ryou blush.  
  
"Roommate?" He looked at Bakura and Ryou.  
  
"Yes. I asked him if he wanted to stay with me and he agreed."  
  
Yami sighed. //Why does everyone else have such an easy time with love?// "I see."  
  
Bakura smirked. "I'm sure you do, Yami. What brings you this late? I thought Yuugi was with you."  
  
"Was. He left the room a short while ago. I was just about to ask some things about Yuugi, but I can see you two are getting ready to sleep. I'll just talk to you tomorrow." He turned to leave.  
  
"You sure it's not important?" Ryou asked.  
  
Yami nodded and left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Bakura, what are going to do?" Ryou asked with concern.  
  
"Well, right now, we're gonna get to bed. Tomorrow, we'll see what we can do to get Yuugi to stay. We've got two days. Yuugi plans on leaving after that second day." Bakura pulled Ryou to his feet.  
  
"We'll need help," Ryou said.  
  
The other grinned. "I know. Everyone is aware of what's going on with them and they'd be glad to help. They know Yami never got a break in life." He started dragging Ryou to the bed. "But now we sleep."  
  
Ryou nodded and blushed.  
  
"You blush too easily."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Malik probably won't be happy with a visit at this time of night. I guess I could go to Seth's room," Yami spoke to himself. He looked around at the palace he inhabited. //Such beauty. It means nothing though. It doesn't make me happy every morning when I wake up, Yuugi does.//  
  
He opened the door to Seth's room, but found it empty. "Where is he?" //Perhaps he still stuck around with Yuugi's friend Jounouchi.// So, the Pharaoh walked to the room and opened the door. His eyes widened at the sight. //Seth and Jounouchi?!// He tried to leave them unnoticed, but failed. The couple ended their kiss and looked towards the Pharaoh.  
  
"Um, hi!" Jounouchi said brightly.  
  
Yami shook his head. "Sorry for the intrusion."  
  
"Yuugi was just in here, if you want to know," Seth said.  
  
"He was? Thank you. Good-night." Yami swiftly made his exit.  
  
He walked down the hall towards his room. //I swear, if I see another couple I'm going to pin Yuugi down until he-// Yami had looked into the open doorway that led to Malik's room. //Why not?// He looked in and saw Malik and Marik moving about in the bed. //That is it! This is insane! Everyone but me can get their happy ending?!// Yami stormed to his room and slammed the door. "Dammit!" he yelled.  
  
"Yami?" a voice whispered.  
  
"Yuugi? You're here?" he turned and saw a figure on the bed.  
  
The younger boy got out of the bed. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Life. Everything is pitted against me so that the gods can laugh at me for their enjoyment."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Everyone gets to be with the one they love except me. I was denied my parents and now... I'm denied you."  
  
Yuugi wrapped his arms around Yami. "Let's play a game," Yuugi whispered. Yami's ears perked up. "We're going to play pretend. The object of the game is for the next two days we forget that I'm leaving and instead I am going to stay here, forever."  
  
"And what happens at the end of two days?" the Pharaoh asked softly.  
  
"The game ends."  
  
Yami nodded. "Saa... game, start." He bent down and captured Yuugi's lips with his own. //If this is all we can have, then I'm content.// Yuugi allowed Yami's tongue to enter his mouth and explore. //He tastes sweat.//  
  
Yuugi broke away and lead them to the bed. "Yami, are you sure you're okay with this? It's just two-"  
  
Yami put a finger to his lips. "Shh, the game has started." He claimed his lips once again, but this time he let Yuugi explore his mouth.  
  
/He tastes so exotic./ Yami pulled Yuugi on to the bed with him. "Yami, I love you," he whispered.  
  
Feeling the boy's hot breath against his brought Yami to another world. "I love you, too." He now knew what it meant when you love someone so much it hurts.  
  
Their clothes were soon scattered about and hands roamed the other's body. Yami found many spots that Yuugi responded wildly to. Like the arch of his back and his sides. Yami especially loved his sides. With every touch, Yuugi would giggle; it was music to Yami's ears. "Yuugi, can I?" the Pharaoh asked as his hand ventured downward.  
  
Yuugi nodded. "Yes, please." /And whoever said you're too old to play pretend?/  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami and Yuugi woke up entwined in the sheets and their own limbs. Yuugi had rested his head on Yami's strong chest and the Pharaoh had wrapped his arms around the boy.  
  
Or so is what Ryou and Bakura saw when they peeked through the door. "I guess they don't need our help," Ryou stated.  
  
"It's about time something went right for Yami." They slid the door close. "Well, now that we have nothing planned for the morning, shall we go back to bed?"  
  
The other boy's face turned red. "Um..."  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." And Bakura literally dragged his lover to their room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yami?" Yuugi looked at his now lover. "Arigatou."  
  
"Anything for you." Yami held him tighter. There was a sudden knock at the door. The Pharaoh groaned. "Who's there?"  
  
"It's me, Seth."  
  
Yami untangled themselves from each other. But they couldn't hide the look on their faces. "Come in."  
  
"I just wanted to know-" Seth stopped mid-sentence. "I'm sorry for interrupting."  
  
"Pay back?"  
  
Seth blushed. "No, I just wanted to see if everything was okay."  
  
The ruler smiled. "Well, as you see, everything is fine." He pulled Yuugi closer to him.  
  
"So, you decided to stay, Yuugi?"  
  
The boy looked uncertain, but nodded anyway.  
  
"Then I'll be leaving you and shall a cancel the councilor's meeting for you?"  
  
Yami nodded gratefully.  
  
"I'll see you later, then." Seth retreated from the room.  
  
Yami looked down at Yuugi. "Let's get washed up, okay?"  
  
The boy smiled and nodded.  
  
They spent an hour in the washroom, mainly because Yami couldn't keep his hands off of little Yuugi. But after that hour they emerged clean and dressed. The Pharaoh had told Yuugi to wear the pyramid necklace to be safe. //This day is going to go rather well. Even if it is just a game.//  
  
~*~*~*~TSUDZUKU~*~*~  
  
Yami-no-Yugi: Hey, does everybody like it? I've got some plans for those two! I'm sorry about how the other characters parts were short, but I needed them to be if I am going to finish this fic before I'm about Yami's age. He, he. for the next chapter I'm defiantly going to need to change this fic to be romance/angst... I'm just in that kinda mood I guess.  
  
Yuugi: What's this I hear about a songfic?  
  
Yami-no-Yugi: ::innocently:: What songfic?  
  
Yami: ::that eye appears on his forehead:: You know what we're talking about!  
  
Yami-no-Yugi: NO! Don't send me to the shadow realm, Yami! I'll tell you everything!  
  
Yami: ::smirks::  
  
Yami-no-Yugi: Well... I FINALLY got the Music to Duel By CD and I heard the full version of "No Matter What" and I KNOW it's supposed to be a Jounouchi- Yuugi song, but I'm gonna make a songfic with Yami/Yuugi... don't ask me how, I just am.  
  
Yuugi: You know you shouldn't write more than one thing at a time. You'll get confused.  
  
Yami-no-Yugi: I resent that. It'll be fine... I CAN do more than one thing at once.  
  
Yami & Yuugi: ::laugh::  
  
Yami-no-Yugi: Hmph! Well, fine, I'll just have to prove you two wrong then! ::storms off to write that songfic::  
  
Yuugi: Maybe we were too hard?  
  
Yami: I think so, Aibou.  
  
Yuugi: Please review! She needs to be cheered up. 


	6. Visiting Eternity

NEW Reviews:  
  
Mimiheart: lol... that'd be too easy... kinda... sorta...  
  
Fin-Phoenix: Thankies, glad you enjoy it ^^  
  
Yugi-obsessed: Thanks ^^  
  
Female-Yami/Yugi: Heh, well... like I said, everything below the end of the story is old stuff, things that were up-to-date when I first uploaded this story. So, I've never finished that songfic... in fact, I scraped it. ^^; You're an author, too... well, if you left a signed review, I might've gone to look at your fics (yes, I do look at reviewers fics... it's fun ^^v ) So, anyway, glad you like this story ^^  
  
Digimagic: Grr... I hate people who flame but dun use their signature... I don't even take their opinions seriously if they don't... I just figure: they're not serious enough about what they say so why should I take it seriously? Don't let it down you, 'k?  
  
Sherry-chan: ::shakes head at lengthy review:: While I do find them humorous... well... I do find them humorous ^^;;  
  
~*~*~*~Old Stuff~*~*~*~  
  
Yami-no-Yugi: Hey! It's the SIXTH chapter! I didn't think you guys would still be reading this! I really appreciate everything you guys have written to me. It's nice to know that I'm using my class time at school wisely when I'm writing this fic there. The teachers never catch me because I have this WONDERFUL little thing called a TI-89 calculator and it has a text program in it, so guess what I use when I write at school.  
  
Yuugi: No wonder your grades were bad this quarter.  
  
Yami-no-Yugi: What are you talking about? 4 As and 1 B and 1 C is DAMNED good in my book! (BTW: My parents were a little upset with the "C" so I thought I'd vent it out here... gomen...)  
  
Yami: But there's that one C. And in your math class, too.  
  
Yuugi: That's where she does most of her writing because her teacher thinks she's using the calculator to solve the problems.  
  
Yami-no-Yugi: Hey, leave me alone! I work my butt off for those grades.  
  
Yuugi & Yami: ::laugh::  
  
Yami-no-Yugi: Okay, I see how this is... you guys are gonna get it! ::goes off to write her next chapter :: This'll show 'em...  
  
Reviewers:  
  
To Asian Angel 12 - thanks for your suggestions for the title! ^.^  
  
To DaBlueGoo - yea-yea a review!  
  
To Jealous Vampiress - I read your two YGO fics and I love 'em!! You will continue, right?  
  
To Wanita - I don't think I could even THINK about doing a sad fic with these two, I'd end up crying too much and get no writing done at all!  
  
To hecate-19 - I got your hint, but that would be too easy. I can't have that happening.  
  
To Burning-Yami-Rain - Wee! My fic is on a fav list! ^.^V And I title my 4th chapter from your suggestion! Thanks a bunch... I'm not good with clever titles!  
  
To Bishiehuggler - Anzu is gonna be in the fic, just not a big part.  
  
To Bronze Eagle - Don't you wish the people who played the Japanese characters would do the voices in the English version? Ah, a nice dream, huh?  
  
To sima - um... what do you mean? You just wrote "REVIEW NOW!!!!!!!!!!!" @_@;;  
  
To Sparky16 - Hmm... a game Yami doesn't win, that'd be something!  
  
To firedraygon97 - I had to give Yami some action... didn't want him to get desperate and have him knocking on Anzu's door.  
  
To Elys - hmm... happy ending or not... it's a hard decision...  
  
To Wanita - (2 reviews from you on this chapter! Thank you, thank you) people love me, they really love me ::wipes fake tears away::  
  
To YuugiLover3 - Thanks for looking up the eye thing. The eye on Yami's head is Horus and the eye on the puzzle is Ra (does anyone see the difference between the two?)  
  
To loanshark - ^_^V  
  
To Anime-05 - yea! Another review!  
  
To loanshark - (again? dang that's twice!) got my e-mail, right?  
  
To Shoshana VH Vared - thanks for reviewing and showing interest in my fic ::dances::  
  
To kanashimi - Hey, I really appreciate your criticism of my story and I truly admire people who are honest with me. Yes, even I think everything is moving fast, but you have to think that "love at first sight" exists. And if it wasn't for that cliché the story would take too long to write and I don't have patience as a writer and a lot of people don't have patience as a reader. I believe that love at first sight does happen and I applied it to these two characters. Also, you can also think of it as destiny, too. Especially when I'm talking about the other characters (B/R, S/J and etc...) If you meet the right person you can just tell that you're gonna love 'em no matter what. So, yeah, I admit it's moving fast and I planned it to be a struggle and eventually time catches up with you if you're not quick enough to make everything you do count and take risks even if you're unsure. I'm a major romantic. ::sigh::  
  
Japanese Dictionary  
  
himitsu desu = secret it is (it's a secret)  
  
-kun = addresses someone as an equal  
  
sayonara = good-bye  
  
Koi Shinai Darou = probably not love (I really tried to find how to say that in Egyptian but I couldn't find a good one!)  
  
Koibito = lover  
  
Visiting Eternity (that one's from Asahi Taiga)  
  
Chapter 6  
  
There were no problems for the rest of that day. Yami and Yuugi simply made the most of their time. A kiss here and there and they never stopped touching each other.  
  
Everyone in the palace was happy with these "new" developments. But they were blissfully unaware of the game that was being played. As hard as Yami tried, he couldn't forget Yuugi would be leaving. He never showed it, though. He was not going to let this game end until it was supposed to. //Even Yuugi's friends don't realize this charade.//  
  
There was still the agreed upon meeting the day Yuugi was scheduled to leave. Yami had found out about the reasons behind the meeting from Bakura. And Bakura found out through Ryou. They wanted a place to live. Right now they were living in the ruins of their former village and it's not safe. Very few buildings still stood and they demanded that the Pharaoh should give them shelter. //Of course I would. Anything to get Yuugi close to me when he leaves. But there's no built residences near the palace. Fine then, I'll have them built. Simple enough. Then maybe Yuugi and I could stay together.//  
  
"Yami?" a small voice called.  
  
"Yes?" They sat in the garden on one of the many benches watching the sun set.  
  
He smiled. "I wish I could tell what you're thinking sometimes. From the expressions on your face, you looked very happy."  
  
Yami nodded and got an idea. //Well, why not?// "Give me your necklace for a second, Yuugi." Yuugi did so and Yami held his and Yuugi's in different hands. Then he started chanting a spell in Egyptian. After he was done he gave back the necklace. "Here put it back on."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
The Pharaoh smiled. "Himitsu desu."  
  
The younger boy put it back on. //Yuugi?// The boy jumped.  
  
"Yami? Did you just say something." //It's me, Yuugi, in your head.// Yuugi heard the voice, but did not see the Pharaoh's lips move. /W-we can talk to each other through these necklaces?/  
  
//Yes. Now you can know what I'm thinking whenever you want to know.//  
  
/Thank you, Yami./ The Pharaoh smiled. "So, what were you thinking about?"  
  
"This weekend."  
  
"I thought we'd decided-"  
  
Yami put up a hand to the boy's mouth. "I was thinking about the meeting. And I was wondering if you were going to attend."  
  
Yuugi took Yami's hand in his. "I don't know, yet."  
  
Their fingers twined together and Yami brought their joined hands to his lips. //You better.// Yuugi giggled.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
Yuugi smiled. "I can hear you, remember?" He pointed to Yami's head.  
  
Yami shook his head. "I'm not used to this."  
  
The boy laughed. "You'll have to convince me to go."  
  
The Pharaoh raised his eyebrows. "Really? Well, I just happen to know a couple of spots that seem rather sensitive to you." To prove his point he started tickling Yuugi's sides. The younger one started to laugh hysterically. Yami smiled with victory as Yuugi begged him to stop. "So?"  
  
"I'll think about it." Yuugi smiled. /That's the best I can offer you, Yami./  
  
//I'll take it.// Yami kissed the boy's forehead. "Yuugi, I'll be right back. I need to go talk to Seth about something."  
  
"Come back soon."  
  
Yami nodded and left. He walked to Seth's room and saw Jounouchi in the room on the bed. Yami rolled his eyes then cleared his throat. Both looked up at the Pharaoh. "Jounouchi, I need to talk to Seth about something. It won't take long." The blond nodded and left. "I found out why Yuugi's village is here."  
  
"Really? How? I've been trying to pry it out of Jounouchi, but he won't budge. Not that he doesn't mind the methods I use on him..."  
  
"Bakura told me when he found out from Ryou. They want a new place to live. I would let them live here, but there wouldn't be enough room and it's not really much of a life in the palace. But I was thinking about the grounds just outside here. We can build on that land."  
  
Seth smiled, but shook his head. "Yami, the empty space is there for a reason. It makes if harder for people to get into the castle if they have to run through a clear piece of land first. You were the one to suggest it, in fact."  
  
"I know, but it will get Yuugi closer to me. If he can stay with me, I don't care how many assassins roam through the castle." Yami slumped his shoulders. "I'm desperate, Seth. I don't want to lose him." Yami shut his mouth. //Uh-oh.//  
  
"But I thought he said he was staying."  
  
"It's a charade." Yami sighed. "We'd decided to forget about him leaving and act like he's staying. It's just a game."  
  
Seth shook his head. "You know this is going to hurt when the 'game' ends right? You would have been better off keeping your feelings at bay."  
  
"I didn't come here to talk a bout my relationships, Seth, I came here to see if you would agree with me. It's important that I have all of you on my side when I heard the guards' reactions to my plan."  
  
"Well, it sounds good."  
  
"Okay, then. In two days we'll need some kind of formal agreement. I don't think the villagers will disagree with us nor have any complaints. When you get a chance, go around to everyone else and see what they think." Yami smiled. "I think Yuugi will like this plan, too." Yami walked from the room and informed Jounouchi that he was done talking.  
  
Yami smiled wildly. //Maybe this game won't have to end.// He walked back to his room and saw Yuugi sitting with his back faced to him. "Yuugi?"  
  
"Yami, I will be leaving this weekend."  
  
The Pharaoh blinked. "Excuse me?"  
  
"I heard the conversation. I can't stay here forever, Yami. I wasn't there to help them recover and grieve. I have responsibilities to all those people. I grew up with them. I need to help them. I wasn't able to before, but now I can. When I wasn't able to, I felt so guilty. I was out to save my own life while I should've stayed and help rebuild. Do you expect me to drop all my responsibilities?"  
  
"Oh, Ra, of course not!" Yami went over to Yuugi.  
  
"Then why do you think building our new home near the palace will get me to stay with you?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Do you think you can keep me here? That you can just move everyone nearby and I'll stay?"  
  
"I just want you to be happy and near me, if possible."  
  
"Yami, be honest with me. What do you want me to do?"  
  
Yami looked at the smaller boy's wine-colored eyes even though those eyes didn't look back. "I would want you to be with me. Every morning when I wake up, you'd be with me. I want last night to be replayed every night for the rest of our lives."  
  
"And what would you do if I still did not stay."  
  
//Yuugi...//  
  
The boy shook his head. "Get outta my head!" He snapped the pyramid off the rope and threw it at the wall behind Yami. It smashed into pieces. "Answer me!"  
  
"I..." Yami looked at the mess by his feet. "I would still build the new residences. So you'd be happy. Even if I couldn't be."  
  
Yuugi stood up. "Yami, I'm leaving. Now that I know you care so much, I can't let it go any further. This game was a stupid idea in the first place."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Ignoring reality doesn't solve anything." Yuugi finally looked at him, tears running down his pale face. Yami remained speechless at the accusations. "You know I'm right."  
  
//Reality is that you're leaving me. I knew it would happen. I was foolish to think otherwise.// He opened the door and screamed, "Get out!" //So much for proving myself to him.//  
  
"Y-Yami..." //So much for helping him.//  
  
"NOW!" //So much for loving him.//  
  
Yuugi ran out past him leaving the Pharaoh's cape softy ruffling. He knelt down and picked up the pieces of the necklace. He looked around for something to hold the pieces in. He then sighted the golden box he had brought for Yuugi. He opened the lid and put the pieces inside then put the lid back on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yuugi rushed into the halls, and right into Anzu. "Yuugi? What happened?" The boy ignored her and kept running. /I wanna leave. I wanna get out of here. I want my old life back!/ Tears kept rolling down his cheeks. /Last night... it was a mistake, that's what it was!/ He had run to the garden and spotted Seth and Jounouchi. /They look so happy. Why can't I have that kind of luck? Jounouchi-kun, sayonara./ The only way to sneak out of the palace is through the garden. And through Seth and Jounouchi. Gathering his wits, he ran right passed them.  
  
"Yuugi?" he heard his friend call to him. "Where're you going?"  
  
He ignored his friend and kept going. /I'm going home./  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"He what?!" Jounouchi screamed.  
  
"He left," Yami repeated calmly.  
  
The blond grabbed Yami by his collar. "You let my friend go out there alone?"  
  
"Calm down, Jounouchi. Yami must have a good explanation for this." Seth removed Jounouchi's death-grip on Yami. "We're waiting."  
  
"There isn't anything to explain. He wanted to go."  
  
Seth shook his head in disbelief. "Well, what's done can't be undone."  
  
~*~*~*~That weekend~*~*~*~  
  
Yami sat on his throne. His weariness had shown signs on his face. He didn't know if Yuugi would show up. Half of him wanted to see Yuugi while the other half wanted not to. They definitely parted on rocky terms, but Yami wanted to see that Yuugi was okay.  
  
One of his guards opened the door. "I present the people of the Koi Shinai Darou are here, my Pharaoh."  
  
Yami saw Yuugi's friends, but did not see him. He kept hoping to see him, somewhere in the small cluster of people. His red eyes searched for his love. //Surely he can't be that hard to pick out. His hair alone...// Yami's eyes looked at one of the smaller villagers. He had a cloak on with the hood up, casting shadows on his face. //It IS him.// He would never forget his koibito's face.  
  
The boy felt the Pharaoh's eyes upon him and looked up. "Yuugi..." the Pharaoh said in a soft whisper.  
  
~*~*~*~TSUDZUKU~*~*~*~  
  
Yami-no-Yugi: He.. he..  
  
Yami: How dare you torture us!  
  
Yuugi: Yeah?! We'd we ever do to you?  
  
Yami-no-Yugi: Well, there was this time when you INSULTED my INTELLIGENCE!  
  
Yuugi: We're sorry, you know that. ::puppy eyes::  
  
Yami-no-Yugi: Nope! Not gonna work this time. ::turns head away:: You're gonna have to make it up to me.  
  
Yuugi: ...  
  
Yami: ...I don't think this is good, aibou.  
  
Yuugi: maybe if people review she'll forget about us...  
  
Yami: It's worth a try... Please review, I think our lives are at stake... 


	7. Mending Broken Pieces

Y-n-Y: I don't mean to torture poor Yuugi and Yami.  
  
Yuugi: Yes, you—  
  
Yami: :: Puts hand over Yuugi's mouth :: What aibou was trying to say is that... um... is that "Yes, you'd never purposely torture us."  
  
Yuugi: :: Blinks ::  
  
Y-n-Y: :: Blinks :: Well this new attitude is a far cry from last chapter's.  
  
Yami: So, why don't you go sit at your computer and think happy thoughts? /Yuugi, say something!/  
  
Yuugi: Yeah, we're really sorry about all that.  
  
Y-n-Y: Well, it's about time I get a little respect. :: Sits down and starts typing ::  
  
Yuugi: /What was that all about, Yami?/  
  
Yami: /If we're not nice to her she might try to split us up. So, we'll just let her think we're being nice to her./  
  
Yuugi: /Oh, I see! And then when the fic's finished we can bug her all we want because it won't matter then!/  
  
Yami: /So, all you readers, just keep reading and reviewing. It makes the authoress happy./  
  
Yuugi: /And when she's happy, we get happy endings./  
  
Japanese-English Translations:  
  
Shinpai shinakatta = don't be worried  
  
(there was a tie between this title and Relationship revival...one vote each...so, I decided I liked this one better, but it didn't really matter since they're both from tefla. Thanks again tefla!)  
  
Mending Broken Pieces  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Yami felt his breath catch in his throat. /Oh, Ra, please don't let this be an illusion. It has to be him! No one else possesses those innocent violet eyes./ The Pharaoh blinked back a couple of tears and sat up straight. "I welcome you all," his voice carried through the room. "And, despite your previous attempts at your claims, I now have a better understanding of your situation and am willing to hear what you have to say with a more open mind." He was going to stay true to his word. The land around the palace will be transformed into residences for the homeless people of Yuugi's village.  
  
Jounouchi stepped forward and started speaking on behalf of his village. Fortunately, Yami was able to tune out Jounouchi; he had heard all he needed to know from Bakura. So he spent his time looking at the people that Yuugi felt responsible for. Then his gaze finally set on Yuugi. He had not changed much. Unlike Yami himself who over the matter of hours developed signs of tiredness and depression. He had not gone to sleep; it was too cold without Yuugi's body beside him. He had not worn his necklace since he had commanded Yuugi to leave. Nor has he stepped into the garden, where he would visit everyday.  
  
Soon, he heard Jounouchi's voice stop and he knew his cue. "Very well. Tonight I will make orders to all the carpenters to start building. There is land just outside the palace. That shall be your new home, if you chose it to be." Yuugi looked up at Yami and he was finally able to see all of the smaller one's face. /He still has the innocent look in his eyes. The childish features. Indeed it is I who has changed./ Their gazes locked on for a brief second and was broken in the same amount of time. Yami focused his attention back to Jounouchi.  
  
"Thank you, my Pharaoh." Jounouchi turned and walked out with the rest following him.  
  
Except Yuugi.  
  
---  
  
He didn't know why he stayed behind, but he needed to see Yami. "Yuugi..." The boy saw the Pharaoh walked to him. "I'm glad to see that you are well."  
  
The boy nodded and looked over the Pharaoh. "Can you tell me why I can't say the same for you?"  
  
Yami nodded. "You."  
  
"Me?"  
  
Yuugi saw the Pharaoh nod again. "Follow me."  
  
/I don't know.../ "Um..." he started.  
  
Yami laughed gently. "Shinpai shinakatta, I just want to give back something that belongs to you."  
  
/What did I leave? When I came here, I had nothing and so I left with nothing./ Yuugi, nevertheless, followed him to his room. When Yami opened the door, Yuugi's eyes widened. It was completely disordered. The bed sheets were unmade, there were plates and glasses were strewn everywhere (AN: sounds like my room) and the window had drapes over it, letting a dark feeling settle in the room.  
  
"Wait here, I'll be right back." Yami disappeared to one of the rooms the connected off of his main one. Yuugi took this time to look around. /Well, maybe I can make myself useful./ He started to make the bed. He started putting the pillows on when he heard Yami's voice.  
  
---  
  
Yami walked back into his bedroom and saw Yuugi making his bed. "Thank you. I haven't been letting my servants into my room." /What I neglect to tell you is that I haven't been out of that bed since the day you left. The only reason why I got up today was the chance of seeing you again./ "Well, anyway, here." He held out the gold box that he had purchased for Yuugi. He saw Yuugi's eyes widen. "I brought it for you, remember?" The boy nodded. "Now, you mustn't keep your friends waiting."  
  
"You're not coming, too?"  
  
"No, Seth and Bakura know what I want, they will handle it for me." Yami walked with Yuugi to his bedroom door. "I'll see you later then."  
  
Yuugi opened the door. "Yes. Bye, Yami."  
  
"Bye..." the door shut "...koi." Yami sighed. /I'm hopeless./ He sat on his bed and looked at the wall. There was nothing better to do.  
  
"Yami!" an enraged voice came from the door. "What on earth is going on?!"  
  
Yami turned to see Bakura who was already in front him. He looked at the door. /Damn, I forgot to lock that door./  
  
Bakura noticed the Pharaoh's eyes dart to the door. "Ah, forgot to lock something, eh?"  
  
Yami may be the most powerful person in all of Egypt, but he believed even the gods knew better than to talk to Bakura when he's on a rampage.  
  
"You've been ignoring me all this time because you wouldn't like what I had to say to you because it was the truth." Bakura picked up Yami so he stood on his feet. "Now, you're going to tell me what the hell you were thinking."  
  
"I was thinking what was in Yuugi's best interest."  
  
"And what of you? You're just going to sit here and rot?" Bakura glared at Yami. "Come on, Yami! You're the Pharaoh! Do something about it instead of wasting away."  
  
"And what would I do? Force Yuugi to stay? I would never do something against his will. Or maybe I could move out of the Palace to live with Yuugi? Then who will be here to guide Egypt? Just as Yuugi has responsibilities to his villagers, I have responsibilities to Egypt. It wasn't meant to happen." Yami took a deep breath. "If I could do it all over, I never would have brought Yuugi here with me."  
  
"Do you mean that? Sometimes, I think you should put a little more thought into what you say."  
  
A small sound from the doorway was heard. The Pharaoh ran to the door and saw Yuugi standing just to the right; tears flowing down his cheeks. "Y- Yami..." Then Yuugi shook his head and fled.  
  
Yami didn't have time to register what just happen. Bakura put a hand on Yami's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Yami. I told him to wait out there, that I might be able to get you to think start thinking of ways to stay together. He's thinking you've just given up. I think he's hurting just as much as you are."  
  
Yami remained silent as Bakura left the room. He went to get his necklace. He stared at it and then put it on. /If Yuugi still wants to talk to me, he'll know how./  
  
---  
  
Yuugi didn't pay attention to the meeting. He kept hearing Yami's voice ring through his mind. He couldn't exactly disagree with Yami, but it hurt. The meeting was ended shortly and allowed him to leave. He went back to his make-shift campsite and remembered the box he carried. He opened the lid and stared at the contents inside. "The necklace," he whispered. "Why would he give it to me?"  
  
---FLASHBACK---  
  
"Give me your necklace for a second, Yuugi." Yuugi did so and Yami held his and Yuugi's in different hands. Then he started chanting a spell in Egyptian. After he was done he gave back the necklace. "Here put it back on."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
The Pharaoh smiled. "Himitsu desu."  
  
The younger boy put it back on. /Yuugi?/ The boy jumped.  
  
"Yami? Did you just say something." /It's me, Yuugi, in your head./ Yuugi heard the voice, but did not see the Pharaoh's lips move. /W-we can talk to each other through these necklaces?/  
  
---END OF FLASHBACK---  
  
Yuugi felt tears sting his eyes. "He was trying to do something about it." He picked up two of the pieces. /No good./ He dumped the entire contents on his temporary bed. /This may take a while./ But still he was determined to put it together, no matter how long it took.  
  
---  
  
The construction of the new houses began the next day. Yami took the opportunity to go to the worksite to make sure everything was in order. /And maybe run into Yuugi./ But as the Pharaoh look he grew more and more depressed. /He's not coming./ With that realization, he retreated back to his Palace.  
  
---  
  
Yuugi woke up to discover he fell asleep trying to put the necklace back together. He almost halfway finished. /Maybe it will be easy./ He stretched and yawned. /I'll probably finish today./ He felt the excite meant of talking with Yami again, but that soon died as yesterday's events replayed in his mind. /Does he even want to talk to me?/ Still, Yuugi kept putting the puzzle together. Hoping for the best.  
  
It was about mid-day when Yuugi came down to the finial pieces. /Just a couple more./ Finally, there was one piece left. The one with the Pharaoh's symbol on it. /Well, it's now or never,/ He placed the last piece in place. "I did it!" He held it up. "Hmm, it's missing something, though. He found a piece of rope. "This will do." He put the end of the rope through the ring and then tied it around his neck.  
  
He felt the familiar weight of the item and it finally made him feel more normal. Now, all he had to do was talk to Yami. /Y-Yami?/  
  
---  
  
Yami sat alone in his room. He silently wondered if Yuugi would ever talk to him again. Just to hear his voice would be enough.  
  
He wanted to apologize for what he said. /Bakura was right. I should think before I speak./  
  
/Y-Yami?/  
  
The Pharaoh's eyes widened. /Yuugi?/  
  
/Well, what do you know? They still work./  
  
Yami smiled. /Yuugi, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean it.../  
  
/It's alright, Yami. I was a little hurt, but I understand. We've both been hurting./  
  
Yami sat back down. /Yuugi, do you think, we can still be friends?/  
  
He heard a little laugh. /We ARE friends, Yami. Always./ A slight pause. /But I still want more./  
  
The Pharaoh sighed. /So do I. But it's not possible. Not right now. Neither of us wants to give up our responsibilities. I don't know if that's a sign of lack of love or obsession with doing what's right./  
  
/I'd like to think of it as the latter. Let's talk about something else, Yami./ he pleaded.  
  
Yami laughed. /As you wish. So, when is your grandfather coming to join you?/  
  
/Soon. He's better and on his way. He might even be here before nightfall./  
  
Yami noticed the traces of excitement in Yuugi's voice. /I'd like to meet him. Maybe you can bring him to the Palace and you both can eat dinner here?/  
  
/Sounds good! I'll let him know when he arrives./  
  
The Pharaoh smiled to himself. He listened to his love's voice wash over his mind. They talked good until evening hours when Yuugi excused himself to meet his grandfather.  
  
And Yami finally was able to sleep.  
  
---  
  
Y-n-Y: ::wipes tears:: Is it getting sadder, or is it just me?  
  
Bakura: Not to mention sappy.  
  
Y-n-Y: ::blinks:: Where'd you come from, Bakura?  
  
Bakura: ::shrugs::  
  
Y-n-Y: Okaayy... Um... since you're here, do you want to read this part?  
  
Bakura: What part?  
  
Y-n-Y: ::hands him a card::  
  
Bakura: ::reading:: Y-n-Y would like it if you would review. It keeps her going and makes her extremely happy that people read her story.  
  
Y-n-Y: ::sighs:: you were supposed to paraphrase that, Bakura.  
  
Bakura: Para-what?  
  
Yami: Don't bother, he's a tomb-raider, people like him didn't get very good educations.  
  
Bakura: Oh, yeah? So what does that mean, Mr. Pharaoh?  
  
Yami: Um...  
  
Yuugi: ::whispers:: to rephrase something.  
  
Yami: It means to rephrase something.  
  
Bakura: That's not fair! You have your aibou help you!  
  
Yuugi: ::whistles::


	8. Reunited

**Reunited**

**Chapter 8**

**/Yami? Yami? Can you hear me?/ The Pharaoh slowly opened his eyes. **

**Yuugi?**

**/Sorry, did I wake you?/**

**No, it's alright.After all the sleep he missed he finally felt refreshed. What do you need, Yuugi?**

**/Oh, I just wanted to let you know that Grandpa said he'd be happy to join you for dinner. He was quite surprised when I told him you were the Pharaoh./**

**Yami laughed lightly as his heart lifted. How about tonight? Is that okay?**

**/Yeah, that's perfect!/ Yuugi's excitement bled into his words. /Oh! I gotta go! Me and Grandpa are gonna go around the city./**

**I'll talk to you later then and be careful.Yami sighed. He got up and looked around his room. This place is a mess!He took the drapery off the window and sunshine flooded his room. A blessing from Ra himself.**

**---**

"**So, Yuugi, how do you like living here? It's quite different from our village." The grandfather and grandson duo walked around the bust streets of the city.**

**The smaller boy shrugged. "It's okay, I guess. It definitely much bigger and more crowded." Yuugi looked around. "So, where do you want to go first?"**

**His grandfather chuckled. "I don't even know where to begin. You probably know these streets better than I do."**

"**I've only been here once. That was with Yami-tachi."**

"**Who else?"**

"**Oh! Bakura, Seth, Mai and Malik. Didn't I tell you about them?"**

**His grandpa shook his head.**

"**Well, Bakura..."**

**---**

"**Knock, knock, Pharaoh!" Yami heard the voice at his door. Bakura...**

"**Come in."**

**The white haired man walked into his friend's room and looked around. "Wow! You DO know how to clean! I take it seeing Yuugi did you some good."**

"**Quiet, Bakura." Yami said.**

"**Oh, come on. You know I'm right."**

**Yami smiled. "Maybe."**

**His friend smirked. "So, what are the plans?"**

**The Pharaoh shook his head. "There are none. We're just friends. It's all we _can_ be."**

"**Yami, that's all you want to be."**

**Yami glared at him. "Explain."**

"**Okay, have you thought about ways for you two to be together?"**

"**Of course!"**

**Bakura smiled. "What if _you_ went to live with Yuugi?"**

**The Pharaoh sighed. "I thought you had an original idea. I already thought of that."**

"**Then what's the problem?"**

**He rolled his eyes. "Maybe you forgot that I'm Pharaoh."**

"**Meaning you can do as you wish. I know you don't use your influence because you rather use skill and politics, but sometimes you need to do something for yourself." Bakura put a hand on his shoulder. "You deserve to be happy, Yami. Yuugi does, too, and you have it within your power to do it."**

**Yami smiled. "I know you mean well. I will think about it."**

"**Okay, now let's get down to the construction site and see why it's taking them so long to build a couple of houses."**

**Seth managed to catch up with Bakura and Yami on their way to the construction site. When they arrived, Yami surveyed the process. "It should be done before the end of the month." A month until I'm able to freely visit Yuugi.He got Seth and Bakura in to a group and told them about his plans for dinner with Yuugi and his grandpa. "So, I want you all to make sure no one interrupts." Both nodded. "Good. Now let's get going."**

**---**

"**Well, you seemed to have made quite a group of friends."**

**Yuugi nodded. "Yeah," he confirmed with a trace of sadness in his voice.**

"**What's wrong, Yuugi?"**

"**Nothing."**

**Yuugi's grandfather stopped walking. "Tell me, do you miss your friends?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Then you should be with them."**

"**But I can't! I have responsibilities to our neighbors. I wasn't able to help them before and I need to make it up..."**

"**Yuugi, you are too young to worry about such responsibilities. You have your future ahead of you." He put a hand on his grandson's shoulders. "You won't be alone. You told me that Jounouchi will be staying there. And Ryou, too."**

"**I just want you to be happy, Grandpa." Yuugi lowered his eyes.**

"**Do you want to know what will make me happy?" Yuugi looked up. "Seeing you happy. You're all the family I have left, Yuugi. And I don't think you'll be happy if you feel you're tied to responsibilities that aren't yours. If being with your friends makes you happy then it makes me happy, too."**

"**Grandpa..."**

"**No, no. Tonight at dinner you will do what makes you happy. Tell the Pharaoh you will stay with him."**

"**But—"**

"**No 'buts' Yuugi. You deserve to be happy. Your parents would want you to be happy."**

**Yuugi smiled and hugged the older man. "Thank you, Grandpa," he whispered.**

**---**

**The day at the construction site had been uneventful for Yami. Progress was pretty fast. He had returned as the sun touched the horizon. Yuugi should be here soon.**

**/I already am, Yami./**

**The Pharaoh smiled. Good. Where are you waiting?**

**/In your room. My Grandpa had left to talk with Seth./**

**I'll be right there.Yami raced to his room, the excitement was building up. On his bed sat Yuugi. "Hello, Yuugi." The smaller boy ran up and hugged Yami, startling him. "Yuugi? I need to go dress. I know that the sun and the dust at the site had left me smelling rather unpleasant. I'll be right back." Yuugi nodded.**

**The Pharaoh walked to his closet and picked out some items and proceeded to his bathing room. He began to think of Yuugi's actions. He stripped down to his undergarments. Maybe I'm reading too much into his actions.He started to redress himself in his clean garments. There. I feel better.**

"**You certainly smell better," a voice crept behind him.**

**Yami smiled. "I told you."**

**Yuugi latched himself on Yami's arm. "Why don't we go walk around somewhere, I'm pretty sure you could use some clean air without all that dust in it."**

"**Right, you are, Yuugi." He slid a hand around Yuugi's waist. He led themselves to the garden. He felt, through their link, that Yuugi was nervous. They sat on one of the benches. "What's troubling you, Yuugi?"**

**The younger one smiled sheepishly. "So, you figured that out." He sighed. "Oh, Yami, I've been so foolish."**

**The Pharaoh looked startled. "What do you mean?"**

"**I mean I've been stupid! I left you!"**

"**We left each other."**

**Yuugi shook his head. "You don't get it. I didn't have to leave. I was just... I was just too consumed with guilt and I figured I needed to make it up to everyone. I thought that I was supposed to help them and forget about my own life and happiness. It took my grandpa to show me my error. He told me I should do what I want, forget my guilt, it was illogically founded anyways. He said I should do what will make me happy because if I'm happy then he's happy. And that's all I ever wanted, Yami. I wanted a happy family."**

**Tears started at the edges of Yuugi's eyes. Yami carefully wiped them away. "Yuugi, what are you trying to tell me?" The boy looked up at him and Yami's heart started racing. Please, Ra, don't let this be a dream! Please tell me Yuugi's going to be with me forever. I don't think I could withstand another let down.**

**---**

**Yuugi slid his arms around Yami's waist and laid his head on his chest. He felt his lover's heart rate speed up. /"You deserve to be happy. Your parents would want you to be happy." You're right, Grandpa. I will be happy./ "I'm trying to tell you that I'll stay with you. I don't ever want to leave you again." He tilted his head up and looked at Yami. And slowly their lips joined again.**

**---Tsuzuku**


	9. Playing By Heart

**To tefla: V yea! Chapter titles for Chapter 8!! **

**1. Both Sides Now  
**

**2. A New Beginning  
**

**3. Revelations  
**

**4. Breaking Barriers**

** why did you have to give go and give Ryou sugar??!! I promise not to use Bakura for the rest of THIS story if you promise NEVER to give Ryou sugar again.**

**Ryou: Sugar, sugar sugar!!!!!**

**Y-n-Y: See what I have to deal with?**

**To Blue: Actually, there is one bad thing left... but that will be in the epilogue. (OMG! I'm actually planning ahead!)**

**To Sparky16: nnV ::hugs back:: thanks for the vote!**

**To DaBlueGoo: yea! ANOTHER chapter title!!**

**5. Decisions**

**To Wanita: Um... I knew that ;; yeah...**

**To Silver Dragon: n.n MORE chapter titles!! (BTW they're good suggestions. Hit Faux with a microwave for me, will ya?)**

**6. Light and Dark, Reunited**

**7. Reunited**

**To Garsna: I like naming my chapters... actually the reviewers like naming my chapters ;;**

**To pixie stix: I guess the puppy dog eyes worked! This is the 8th chapter request I got!!**

**8. True Happines**

**To Shoshana VH Vared: Yeah, my Channukah was great! I hope you got good presents too! And, what's this? There's more chapter namings!!**

**9. Together Again**

**10. Overly sweet and a fantastic chapter (.V)**

**11. Just to (be) Happy (I'm guessing that the "be" is supposed to be there.)**

**To Zypher: I hate cliffies too... that's why I write 'em!!! ...Whenever I get lucky enough to have a good cliffie.**

**To Asian Angel 12: V yeah chapter titles! I'm always happy when I get response from the reviewers! And don't worry about not reviewing, I'll live...**

**12. Reuniting (Y-n-Y: It's different then the previous one Reunited. Reuniting is in present progressive form while Reunited is in past form... WOW! OO Where'd did all that English grammar come from?!)**

**To agentpudge: I take it that you're happy?**

**To KawaiiBlackMoon: Oooh oooh!! You get Shounen Jump???!!! I ENVY YOU!!!! I WANT SHOUNEN JUMP!!! I'M JEALOUS::runs to her mommy:: Mommy I want Shounen Jump!! TT**

**To Ilay: V another awesome title!!**

**13. The Return Of You**

**To Meg: Ahh... I'm a big romantic, did I ever tell you that? I LIVE for mushy stuff.**

**To ****Seventh Sage: Yeah! V Happy is a good thing!! Not depressing... I'll remember that now... nn;;**

**To G.O.C: XD**

**To Burning-Yami-Rain: Sappy? Well, a little... But my story IS sappy, so I guess it would fit .;;**

**To Digimagic: Well Sarah should be happy now... don't want her dying on me...**

**Y-n-Y: Wow... so many titles... I'm really gonna need help on this one...**

**Yuugi::mumbles:: I don't think number 10 counts...**

**Yami: I take it aibou's puppy eyes worked?**

**Y-n-Y: I guess. I'm gonna have to use them more often...**

**Yuugi: I knew I was being used.**

**Y-n-Y: No, no! We love you! Especially Yami... ¬¬**

**Yami::blushes:: Um...**

**Yuugi: .**

**Y-n-Y: Anywho! I put up the title for chapter seven so go there and see who got the credit for it.**

**Yami: Gee... I wonder who it is.**

**Yuugi: I know! I know!**

**Yami: e.e;; I know you know, aibou. That was the point for my sarcasm.**

**Yuugi: Can you believe it? 's are always the one getting picked.**

**Yami: Yes, well, that's what happens when reviewers don't vote and the authoress gets to choose her favorite.**

**Yuugi: Hmph! People voted.**

**Y-n-Y::cough:: two ::cough::**

**Yuugi: --;;**

**Ryou: Sugar, sugar, sugar!!**

**Y-n-Y, Yami, Yuugi::sweatdrop:: --;; Thanks a lot, tefla!**

**(Thanks again tefla. It was a three-way tie again with one vote each, so I chose my favorite V)**

**Playing By Heart**

**Chapter 9**

**The two tumbled onto the bed, still lip-locked. "Yami," Yuugi said as he broke their kiss, "I'm hungry."**

**Yami laughed. "Then let's fix this problem." The Pharaoh helped Yuugi off the bed. "C'mon, I'm pretty sure your grandfather is waiting."**

"**Let's go and announce my decision. This time it's for real."**

**Yami nodded. "No more games."**

"**Grandpa!" Yuugi called.**

"**Ah, Yuugi there you are." Yuugi's grandpa bowed when he saw who accompanied his grandson. "It's a pleasure to meet you, your highness. My Yuugi speaks highly about you."**

**Yami saw Yuugi blush and briefly wondered what Yuugi had said about him. "Let's get to dinner shall we?"**

**They entered the dinner hall and Yuugi only noticed seats for three on the large round table. "Aren't the others going to eat with us, Yami?"**

"**I asked them to eat earlier. They said that they had things to do anyways."**

"**Oh, I was just hoping to introduce them to Grandpa."**

**Yami smiled. "Don't worry. This won't be the last time your grandpa's here for a visit. So, let's sit down."**

**The three sat and ate. Light conversation was made, but if someone were to look under the table, they would see the Pharaoh's hand holding protectively on Yuugi's leg. It had gotten dark fast and Yuugi's grandfather accepted Yami offering of a room to stay in. Of course his room would be a nice distance away from Yami's room. //Wouldn't want your grandfather to spoil our fun, now would we?// Yuugi's face turned bright red at the suggestive tone his lover used. /Yami!/ Yami only smirked. They showed Yuugi's grandpa to his room and exchanged 'good nights.'**

"**Yami?" Yuugi spoke after entering their room.**

"**Yes?"**

"**I'm happy I decided to stay with you."**

**Yami laughed and pulled Yuugi into his arms. "So am I." He bent his head to capture Yuugi's lips. They teased each other and suddenly, and rather abruptly, found themselves sprawled on the bed. "This looks familiar," Yami whispered.**

"**Well, I'm not hungry now, so I guess we can start where we left off at."**

**Yami worked off both of their shirts and set their necklaces aside. "Sorry, Yuugi. But your screams won't make my head feel too good if I hear them through my mind and my ears."**

**Yuugi giggled. "I think I'll have to agree with you there." He remembered the first time and how badly he wanted to scream out Yami's name, but refrained from it. "Wait, Yami? What do you mean when you said the others had things planned?"**

"**I meant that what we're doing, they are, too."**

**A faint blush lit the younger one's cheeks. "Oh."**

"**Yes, 'oh.' Now where was I?"**

"**Well, you were just about to..." Yuugi stopped talking once Yami began to undo his pants.**

"**...do this?"**

**I would love to give you lemon here, but as I mentioned I can't write it, and I don't want flames to start showing up. I just wasn't blessed with that talent**

**Seth awoke find a certain blond in his arms. He smiled. A rare sight indeed. "Come on, Jou, it's time to wake up."**

"**Another... five minutes... please..." Jounouchi mumbled.**

"**Not this time." He started kissing the back of his lover's neck.**

"**By Ra! What are you doing?"**

**Seth smirked. "Waking you up." He got out of the bed and pulled on a dark blue robe. "And I think I've succeeded."**

**Jounouchi grumbled about his lover being a tease and all Seth did was laugh.**

"**BAKURA!" a voice yelled from within the room. (Y-n-Y: Uh... let's not go into that room... ;;)**

"**Do we have to get out of bed, Malik?"**

**Malik shook his head and grinned. "We don't need to get out of bed to entertain ourselves," he said seductively. He ran a hand down his lover's back.**

**Marik looked at the other blond. "So, we're just going to lie in bed all day?"**

"**We're not just going to be lying, my love." And with one last smirk, Malik took Marik's lips with his own.**

**Yuugi woke up to find himself in a very comfortable position. Yami's arms had been put around Yuugi's bare stomach. The boy could feel his lover's chest on his back and the sudden memory of the night went through his mind. /It was better than the first time./ And he knew why. Now he would be able to experience that same heaven every night if it was his wish. There were no restrictions on his feelings.**

**A feeling or urgency went through Yuugi; the urgency to go to the bathroom. /I don't want to disturb Yami./ He gently removed Yami's arms from himself and stepped out of the bed. He quickly made a beeline for the bathroom. He was unaware of two crimson eyes watching him.**

**As he was washing his hands in the basin, a tall figure snuck up behind him. Yuugi felt arms circling him and he jumped into the air. He started to hear laughing and realized who it was. "Yami!"**

"**You know, you shouldn't walk around without anything on, it's very tempting, you know."**

**Yuugi giggled. "You're one to talk." He felt Yami's bare skin against his own. He leaned against the Pharaoh. "Hypocrite."**

**Yami started kissing Yuugi's neck. "So?" Yami felt Yuugi moan under his ministrations. "I don't think you care either."**

**The younger one closed his eyes. "Nope."**

"**So, why don't we get back in that nice warm bed...?"**

**Yuugi pulled away, teasingly. "Because we need to see my grandfather off. Now, go get dressed."**

"**You need to dress, too, Yuugi."**

**It took the couple an hour to dress themselves. Well, actually they dressed each other. The fault with that was Yami kept putting Yuugi's clothes on just to take them off again. But they made their way to see Yuugi's grandpa off.**

"**Take care, Yuugi."**

"**I will, Grandpa."**

"**And you," the elder said to the Pharaoh, "I don't care if you're the Pharaoh or not, if you hurt Yuugi in anyway..."**

**Yami smiled at the old man's over protectiveness. "I would kill myself before I'd ever think of hurting Yuugi."**

"**I'll miss you, Yuugi."**

"**I will, too." They quickly hugged. "You can come here whenever you like, right, Yami?"**

**The Pharaoh nodded. "Of course."**

**/Yami, you're the best./**

**//I know.// Yami smiled.**

**Yuugi's grandfather walked out of the palace. Slowly, Yuugi walked over to Yami who took him in his arms. He gently wiped away stray tears. "Don't worry, you'll see him again."**

**Yuugi only nodded.**

"**Come on. Let's see what the others are up to."**

**In each room they visited they saw the same thing: two unclothed bodies, lying in each other's arms. "Well, so much for that," Yuugi said disappointedly.**

**Yami grinned. "Maybe we should take the hint and get back in bed."**

**Yuugi laughed. "One track mind. But it does sound like a good idea."**

**Y-n-Y: V Yea! They're just so cute!**

**Yuugi::tries to sneak away::**

**Y-n-Y: No, no, Yuugi, you still gotta do something for me.**

**Yuugi::sigh:: What do you want me to do?**

**Yami: I want you to remove—**

**Y-n-Y::smacks Yami's head:: Me, Yami, not you.**

**Yami::grumbles::**

**Y-n-Y: I want you to explain the chapter titles.**

**Yuugi: Okay, here's what's been happening. Y-n-Y has been getting chapter titles from reviewers.**

**Y-n-Y: Don't get me wrong! I love getting all these suggestions!**

**Yuugi: The problem is this: For example, in this chapter there is a list for all the titles for Chapter 8 that were suggested in the reviews for Chapter 8. When Y-n-Y posts titles that list is final. No more will be added for that chapter's suggestions. Meaning that you shouldn't bother suggesting a chapter title for chapter 8 anymore since they have now been posted in THIS chapter. The reason why Y-n-Y wants me to mention this is because some reviewers have been suggesting titles too late. However, Y-n-Y would love ::puppy-dog eyes:: for you to vote on your favorite suggestion AND ::shine shine:: to suggest titles for THIS chapter.**

**Y-n-Y: Thank you, Yuugi. Now please vote! You've got 13 to choice from, you MUST have a favorite one.**

**Yami: Can they vote for their own?**

**Y-n-Y: Why not? I would.**

**Upcoming plans:**

**I've been planning on doing a songfic (YY/Y of course) to the song "No Matter What" but I can't write a good duel scene! Argh! I need a duel between Yami and Yuugi. If some nice reviewer could, please e-mail me a scene, but I would need to be allowed to tweak with it a little to fit my story. You'll get full credit for the scene of course. Here's my e-mail I've been in a very holiday mood lately and I've decided to make a X-mas fic. I'm not done with it, but it'll be called "All That's Missing Is The Bow". So look for it. It'll be done before Christmas, so I may just wait to post it until Christmas Eve/Day.**


	10. Love Will Never Die

**To Silver Dragon: Oo;; FIVE IN THE MORNING???!!! I hope you're getting good pay! (BTW in case you didn't get my e-mail the duel is between Yami and Yuugi.)**

**To Digimagic: XD FIFTY-FIVE?! I can't even eat that in a week! Sarah must have either a large mouth or a bottomless pit for a stomach!**

**To Blue: Nice 'n fluffy? Yea! V**

**To tefla: Some Random Announcer (maybe Malik or Mai...): And here we have tefla! With her never ending list of chapter titles!**

**1. Playing By Heart**

**2. Love's Eternal**

**3. That's The Way It Is**

**Y-n-Y: WHEW!!! No more sugar. Thank you, you've just saved me a headache. BTW thanks for voting.**

**To Synchronized Love: Y-n-Y: Thanks for the hot cocoa.**

**Yami & Yuugi::nod nod nod nod nod nod nod::**

**Y-n-Y::sigh:: But I wish you would've given them the sugar free one... --;;**

**To Asahi Taiga: Ooooh... I dirty title... (thanks for voting!)**

**4. Bedside Entertainment**

**To YuugiLover3: ¬¬ he he... chibi spray... but I think I'll hold onto the pixi stick. Can't let Yami and Yuugi get to it while their still on their sugar high from the hot cocoa.**

**Animegrl: . Thanks for telling me about the eye thingy, but I've already was told earlier. And I don't have a title for the sequel yet, but I'll tell everyone as soon as I know what it is myself ;;**

**To KaTyA: More chapter titles!!! Yay!!!**

**5. Happiness At Last**

**6. Barrier Broken (Hmm... sounds familiar...)**

**7. No More Games**

**8. Final Decision**

**To agentpudge: Oh, c'mon an odd title would be a good change of pace, ne?**

**To Shoshana VH Vared:**

**Y-n-Y: Actually, I believe that they are Yuugi's puppy dog eye's. Right Yuugi? **

**Yuugi::too hyped on sugar to say something::**

**Y-n-Y: I'll give you a pixi stick. ::dear, lord what am I thinking?!::**

**Yuugi: Yep, yep! They're my puppy-dog eyes. ::grabs pixi stick:: O.O ahhh... sugar!**

**Anyway... thanks for your title suggestions!!**

**9. Lemoney Goodness**

**10. A Night To Remember**

**11. Bonds Never To Be Broken**

**To Asian Angel 12: XD good vote! And you can be sure I'll be making more YY/Y pairings. Like I said, I have the sequel for this story, a x-mas fanfic and a songfic waiting to be done/started.**

**To loanshark: . ::sing-songy:: I'm getting votes!**

**To Burning-Yami-Rain: I'm writing as fast as I can. V**

**To pixie stix: 'Nother chapter title!! Thanks!!**

**12. True Love**

**To Ni-chan: He, he... it is so kawaii!!**

**To (someone without a name): Well, this is the last chapter, so the next one is the epilogue. I think I'll be done before Christmas... I hope...**

**Yuugi: She's been lazy.**

**Y-n-Y: I've been busy!**

**Yuugi::shrugs:: They're the same thing for you.**

**Y-n-Y: Oh, Yami! Can you come here for a second?**

**Yami::jumping up and down because of his sugar high::**

**Y-n-Y: I need to test something out on you.**

**Yami::too busy laughing and jumping to pay attention::**

**Y-n-Y: You don't mind? Great::pulls out the chibi spray and reads label:: Guaranteed to turn anyone into a chibi within seconds! All you have to do is spray twice and POOF! Instant chibi! Effects will wear off within 24 hours. Oh good. ::spray spray::**

**Yami::stops jumping:: What the...::shrinks and becomes unbelievably cute:: What have you done to me------::a grin appears on his face::**

**Y-n-Y: Um, what's going on here?**

**Yuugi: Yami's a chibi! Yay!!**

**Malik: I think you forgot to read the warnings.**

**Y-n-Y: Huh? Where did YOU come from?**

**Malik: From the darkest corners of your mind, now just read the stupid warnings.**

**Y-n-Y: Warning: Do not use on someone who is on a sugar high. Chibi spray increases sugars effects 100000000000000000000000000000000000000 times.**

**Yami::starts bouncing off the walls::**

**Y-n-Y: Note to self—Never give a chibi sugar. ::shudders:: All well there's nothing we can do about it now.**

**Yuugi: Wait for me, Yami! I wanna go to the Shadow Realm too!!**

**Y-n-Y: The WHAT::runs off to save them:::**

**(thanks Shoshana VH Vared! You tied with animegrl's The Rebirth of Love with one vote each, so I chose my favorite )**

**Love Will Never Die**

**Chapter 10**

**A MONTH LATER**

**Yami was awakened by a soft knock at his door. He groaned and turned to face the door. "Come in!"**

"**Yami, I have come to tell you that the village is fully built."**

"**Thanks, Seth. Maybe I'll go see it later today after Yuugi awakens." Yami smiled feeling his love move to wrap his arms around the Pharaoh. //Of course, we can always pretend you were VERY tired.//**

**/No, I wanna go see it, too. And so I can see my grandpa again./**

**Yami laughed. //You just saw him two nights ago.//**

**Yuugi ran his hand down to Yami's sensitive spot. /But I still wanna check on him,/ he said innocently.**

**//Alright, alright.// "Yes, later, Seth."**

**Seth smiled. "I'll see you then." And he exited the room.**

"**Yami... let's go now. That way we can have the whole day to ourselves."**

"**Sounds like a plan to me." And Yami captured Yuugi's lips in a quick kiss.**

"**Wow! This looks beautiful, Yami!" Yuugi praised.**

**Yami just smiled. He was happy his love was happy. "I'm glad you're happy."**

"**Yuugi!"**

**The boy turned around. "Grandpa! How do you like it?"**

"**It's wonderful. I'm sure everyone will love it here. Thank you, Pharaoh."**

**They watched as people filled the houses and streets. /Yami, you're the best./**

**//You wanna get some lunch. Your grandpa can join us if he wants to.//**

"**Grandpa, do you want to eat lunch with us?" Yuugi asked.**

"**I think I'll pass. I'd rather stay here and help everyone get settled. You two have fun."**

"**We will."**

**Yuugi and Yami turned to walk back to the Palace. "Actually, Yuugi, I have a better idea."**

**Yuugi heard the mischievous tone in his lover's voice. "What?"**

"**Let's eat in the city. We'll go grab some clothes and sneak out."**

**Yuugi laughed. "Sounds good."**

"**You ready, Yuugi?" Yami called from the bedroom.**

"**Impatient are we?"**

"**Just hurry."**

**The boy emerged from the closet. "Okay, let's go."**

**Yami went over to the window. "Do you want to go first?"**

"**Nah, you can."**

**The Pharaoh climbed out the window and lowered himself so his feet rested safely on the bricks. He made his way gracefully to the ground. And Yuugi followed suit.**

**They walked unnoticed through the streets to a small eating court. "This is a good place," Yami declared.**

"**How would you know?"**

**Yami grinned. "I have disobeyed my guards quite a few times in the past." His grin faded. "And each and every time I have heard the same speech when I returned."**

"**A royal life isn't all it's cracked up to be, is it?"**

"**Well, it's got its ups and downs. One of my ups is you. I would have never been able to meet you had I not been Pharaoh. I would have no reason to be in the prison unless I was a prisoner myself."**

"**Heh, who would've ever guessed that we'd be together? We make quite the odd couple."**

"**That we are."**

"**Mmm! You were right, Yami!" Yuugi said.**

**Yami laughed. "Only the best for you." Yuugi blushed at the comment. "But we do have to get back to the palace."**

"**Already?" the boy complained.**

**Yami took Yuugi's hand as they started walking back. "Don't worry, I'm pretty sure we're find something to do there."**

**The boy reddened even more. "Yami..."**

**The two boys snuck back into the palace with ease, just like the first time. As Yami helped get Yuugi through the window, he tripped and Yuugi ended up sprawled over Yami on the floor. "I'm sorry!" Yuugi said as he made a move to get off.**

**Yami grabbed him through. "It's okay. I like this." He placed a couple of kisses on Yuugi's forehead. He wrapped his arms around Yuugi and picked him up. He gently placed the younger one on the bed and followed himself.**

"**Just hold me, Yami," a soft voiced asked.**

**Yami chuckled. "I plan to, Yuugi. It'll just be you and me for the rest of they day." //As long as no guards saw us sneak in.//**

**He slid his hands around Yuugi's middle and gently stroked beneath the loosely fitting shirt. "I love you, Yami."**

"**I lo—" There was knock at the door. Yami groaned. /I guess they did see us./ Yami got off of his love and stood. "Come in!"**

"**Hey, Yami!"**

"**Mai?"**

**The blonde nodded. "Yeah, I convinced the guards to let me talk to you." Mai stressed on the word 'convinced'.**

"**Thanks a bunch, Mai," Yuugi said.**

**She winked. "No problem. Those guards are too uptight anyway." She looked at Yami and Yuugi and noticed the state their clothing was in. "Well, I guess I'll get going."**

"**Bye, Mai." The Pharaoh and boy said in unison.**

**Yami turned his attention back to Yuugi. "Where was I?" Yuugi giggled. Yami leaned back onto the bed and let his hands resume the position they were in before the interruption. Yami started drawing circle patterns on Yuugi's stomach. /He's so gentle. It's a shame people think he's some kind of monster. He's the furthest from it. He's human, just like everybody else. He has feelings, love, sadness, sorrow, happiness, depression.../ Yuugi was soon fast asleep under the Pharaoh's soft hands.**

**He brought the sleeping angel closer to him and stopped moving his hands. Yami buried his face in the back of Yuugi's neck and smiled. //Any amount of imprisonment I endure is worth it if I could forever be with Yuugi. It is my wish, that no matter how many times we are reborn, we will be together.//**

**An hour later, Yuugi woke up and smiled. He felt the soft breathing of his lover on his neck. It almost tickled the younger one. He could spend an eternity like this. He took Yami's two hands in his and kissed the palms, waking Yami up. "Yuugi?"**

"**Hm?"**

"**What are you thinking about?"**

"**You. What are you thinking about?"**

"**I was wishing that, even when we're reborn, that we'll find and meet each other again."**

"**I wish for that, too, Yami. With all my heart and soul."**

**They both fell back asleep with the same thought: "We will meet each other again and again. And each time we do, we'll find love."**

**THE END**

**Y-n-Y: But wait, there's more!**

**Yami:: nods :: You've still got the epilogue to write.**

**Y-n-Y: The epilogue will be pretty short. What I was talking about was the sequel.**

**Yami: When will you start writing it?**

**Y-n-Y: Whenever Yuugi gets off his sugar high.**

**Yuugi:: calms down remarkable fast ::**

**Y-n-Y: That's better. Okay, everyone, tell me what you think of this story. I want the brutal truth. Also remember to give me title suggestions.**

**Yuugi:: puppy dog eyes :: please?**


	11. Epilogue

**To LeeYing: Thanks for the compliments!!**

**To Silver Dragon: V Chappie title!! BTW I'm in no hurry for that duel scene. Just don't get too stressed.**

**1. When We Meet Again**

**To tefla: e.e;; gee, do I really need to say that you have chappie suggestions?**

**2. Day by Day**

**3. Standing Still**

**4. Miracles**

**To animegrl: Yeah, I've read your story and loved it! I've review as soon as I'm not hyper over my story and getting it completed. After I'm done with this part, I'm gonna take a break and look at other people's stories and review more often. ::sigh:: Thanks for the titles!!**

**5. The Rebirth of Love**

**To loanshark: Yea! A voter!! Yeah, the sequel will be in the timeline of the show, but will still be AU. I probably won't add much Duel Monsters into it, I'm too lazy.**

**To KawaiiBlackMoon: XD I don't think you're fooling anyone. The flu::shakes her head:: I wish that worked for me...**

**To Serphant Night Dragon aka Pegasuss Curse!!: Um... you do realize you voted twice, right? All well, more reviews for me!! V And thanks for the titles!!**

**6. Now And Until The End Of Time**

**7. Together Forever (sounds like that Pokemon song!)**

**To Burning-Yami-Rain: NOOO!!! I can't take anymore tears! I'll start crying too! **

**To Wanita: There'll be a sequel, so it's technically not over... yet...**

**To (a person without a name): It's not over!! --;; There's still a sequel!!!**

**To Shoshana VH Vared: Yes, I love getting reviews, it keeps me going because I know people are reading my stories. Thanks for the chapter titles!!**

**8. Love Will Never Die**

**9. Now And Forever**

**10. Forever And A Day**

**11. One Day More**

**To Synchronized Love::dances:: more chapter titles**

**12. Eternal Love**

**13. Dreams Do Come True**

**14. Together Imprisoned**

**To KaTyA: More titles!!!**

**15. Whenever We're Reborn, We'll Be Together**

**16. Sneaking Out To Eat**

**To agentpudge: XDD I love you chappie title!!!!!**

**17. When Pigeons Dance**

**To Ilay: I wasn't meant to have action in it... unless you're talking about bed action... ::pulls mind out of the gutter:: Anyways!! Thanks for voting!!**

**To angela: **

**To Sparky16: Thanks for all your compliments! I'm glad you like this story (even though it's Yaoi) nn;; And now I know why Yuugi's so short!!**

**To Yami Megami: Arigatou gozaimasu!! Here's more chapter titles!!**

**18. Hitotsu Shiwase Owari (A Happy Ending)**

**19. Ai Seifuku Suru Subete (Love Conquers All)**

**To Asahi Taiga: The 20th chapter title!!**

**20. A Love For All Time**

**To pixie stix: .V It's a good suggestion!!**

**21. A Lifetime Of Love**

**Y-n-Y: Hey, Yuugi? Yami? Ryou? Malik? Where are you?**

**Yuugi, Yami, Malik & Ryou::giggle like crazy::**

**Y-n-Y: What::sees sugar and candy cane wrappers:: Who gave you all that sugar??!!!**

**Yuugi: it was tefla and Synchroni--**

**Yami::whispers:: Quiet, aibou! Or we'll never get sugar again.**

**Yuugi, Yami Malik & Ryou::continue to giggle insanely and bounce off the walls::**

**Y-n-Y: --;; I pity myself.**

**AN: Pretend that a narrator is saying all this stuff. Just in case you get confused on the POV.**

**Epilogue**

**Years Later**

"**Love transcends time." An old saying used for people who have limited time on Earth. Neither Yami or Yuugi were mortal, so their time on Earth was limited. But they believed in the past repeating itself, a destiny that fate has chosen for you for all eternity.**

**Thus was said at two funerals, no more than days apart.**

**Yami had mourned the lost of his beloved one. Assassination, nevertheless. He locked himself away in his room for days, only emerging to eat one meal a day. He sunk into a depression. He refused to be bothered with trivial problems when his reason for living was dead. But the Pharaoh refused to take his own life. It was said he died of a broken heart.**

**In Yami's mind, it had happened so fast. It was just one of their random walks in the garden. Before Yami could prevent it, the sword dug into Yuugi's back. Yami barely got anytime to say his good-byes. He wanted to tell him he loved him one last time. But before Yami got the first word out, Yuugi had passed on to the afterworld.**

**Yami felt the guilt building on his heart. He thought of himself unworthy. He had Seth running most of his duties. He no longer cared. He wasted away. His once tanned skin turned deathly white. His bright violet eyes became black holes. No emotions were shown.**

**Then one day, it happened. The Pharaoh was found in the garden by Seth. He was not breathing, nor were there any signs of injury. He had just died. So, indeed, he died of a broken heart.**

**Somewhere between life and death, were the spirits of Yami and Yuugi. Longing to fulfill their promise and meet again.**

**And they did. But they could not touch each other, since they were spirits. This had led them to tears. They wept for millenniums until they were given a bittersweet gift by the gods.**

**They would be reincarnated, in the same time period, but they would have no memories. Their memories would be sealed. They both agreed to this. It was torture living together, but never touching. Anything was better than that.**

**And so it was done.**

**Mutou Yuugi sat alone on his 13th birthday. He had no friends in which to celebrate with. A tear slipped down his cheek.**

"**Yuugi? I have something for you!" his Grandpa called to him.**

**Yuugi went downstairs to see his grandpa with a box colorfully wrapped. "Thank you, Grandpa." He unwrapped his present and stared at what he was given. /A gold box?/**

"**Look inside, Yuugi." The boy lifted the lid off and was amazed with what he saw. He picked up two pieces and examined them. It was a puzzle. "I know how good you are with puzzles, so I thought this will keep you entertained for a while."**

"**Yes, thanks!" He quickly sat at the table, excited with his gift.**

**A golden pyramid swung gently on a boys chest. His necklace had intrigued him since he first got it. He knew there was something special about it.**

"**Yami! It's time for dinner!"**

"**I'm coming, Mom!" The boy touched his necklace and left to eat.**

**THE END**

**Y-n-Y: AHH!!! I killed Yuugi!!**

**Yuugi: xx**

**Yami: You killed me, too!**

**Y-n-Y: nn;; Sorry! But think of it this way: you're back! BTW I'm sorry if the epilogue sounds confusing! I tried to be all narratorish, but it didn't work and I'm too lazy to fix it, sorry. Please review and tell me what you think about my story now.**

**AN: Remember, I've got a sequel on the way, so don't ask if there's gonna be one. Also, I've got the X-mas one coming, (soon, I hope) and my songfic to No Matter What (as soon as I get a duel scene, which I'm in no hurry for V cause I still gotta finish my X-mas one) Also, I really want to thank all the reviewers. You guys keep me going. I'm always happy to hear from people who are enjoying my writings. You guys are the best! So! That's all for now! Until next time!**

**If anyone wishes to e-mail me please do! **


End file.
